Wayward Sister 2
by Silverstarlet
Summary: Serena is back without any memory and she teams backup with Asa. Now, its time to get her memory back and fight the demon, but will seeing Sam and Dean change things? Will finally meeting her mother Mary go over well? Warning some mature scene involved, will put up warning before releasing the chapter.
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1: Serena's Return

Disorientated, confused, shivering from the biting rain, she brushed her long blond hair out of her eyes. Trees surrounded her from all angles and the darkness crowds her. Her throat raw from spewing up the earth, she can't talk, let alone breathe, she gasps for air. Tears and raindrops washed her cheeks as fear set its cold fingers, crawling up her spine until it got to her skull and settled into her brain.

She's alone, naked in the woods. Wolf's cry in the distance, making her skittish as she fumbles along the ground. Her legs, wobbly, tensing and spasming, were no help as they refused to work. She dragged herself by her hands, pulling at the dirt. Mud and bugs lodged themselves onto her body, crawling through her hair. Her lips part as a whimper rushes out. Soon the whimper becomes a cry, deep, and mournful. She stops and huddled in a ball, waiting for death. She begs for the pain to go away, for her body to stop twitching. Her body seizes and the darkness takes her again.

"Those dogs found something?" Randy squealed. "Must be a fox."

He raced after his hunting dogs and found the three surrounding a muddy rock, barking at it.

"Stupid mutts." He wheezed, catching his breath.

But the rock twitched. Randy jumped back, aiming his hunting rifle. His eyes wild with fear, afraid that it's a wild animal covered in mud. He shines his flashlight on the creature and jabbers nonsense as his eyes graze over the body of a girl.

Her sore eyes peek from under her lids; This time, tubes and machines are controlling her body. Her legs spasms again and she weakly fights against the machine, but she can barely move her arms. Muffle cries escaped her blocked lips, as there's a tube jutting out of her mouth. A man in a white lab coat, chart in hand, checks on her and sees she's awake. He hits the button to summon nurses and doctors and they help remove the tubes from the girl. She screams louder, her throat raw and she clamps her mouth shut.

Dr. Henry whistled. "I'm glad you're back among the living."

"Wh…" Words lodged in her throat, making her choke. The nurse hands her a cup of water. Dumbly staring at the water, she's not sure what to do with it. It took her brain two minutes to instruct her hand to bring it to her lips. She gulps greedily.

"Relax, you will be okay." Nurse Kelly pats the girl on the head like a dog. "Do you know your name, child?"

Fear etched across her face, she searched her brain, her eyes darting back and forth, but no name slipped from her lips. She couldn't remember.

"I don't know." The horse whisper escaped her throat.

"Don't worry. We'll call you Jane Doe for now." Nurse Kelly sympathized.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Jane's legs grew steady and strong, therapy a success. Jane sauntered out of the last session with pride. It took a long time but she can finally walk without shaking or falling, her muscle memory exquisite. There's a skip in her step as she heads down the road, the sun high in the sky, making the blue of the sky more vibrant. People busy on their cell phones or reprimanding children scurry by, but Jane didn't care, she's too happy that she is finally free of the doctors. No more needles, no more test. It's a shame they couldn't find out who she really was. Her fingerprints and blood matched no one in the system. The police thought she was kidnapped and left for dead, but Jane had no clue due to her amnesia, but that didn't deter her from living her life, except for the nightmares that haunted her every night. Jane hated the night, to sleep was like a knife twisting in her belly slowly. She always woke up in a sweat, breathing hard and sometimes vomiting, but she could never remember her dreams, and it frightened her.

The jingle of the door drew her from her thoughts as she scurried to the back of the Bistro to get ready to work.

"You're late again, Jane," Tony hollered from the open window the peeked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, today's the last day for physio and the nurses threw me a little party," Jane squealed, digging into her purse and brought out a slice of cake. "Saved you a piece!"

"As long as it's chocolate, I'll forgive you this time." Tony grinned. Going back to flipping burgers.

Jane popped it into the fridge and wrapped her apron around her voluptuous waist and scurried to take customers' orders. She's been at Tony's Bistro for the past two months, and Tony was like a big teddy bear. Six-feet tall, heavy build, hairy all over. Tattoos covering both arms up to the shoulders. Most people feared him, but once you got to know him, he turned into a kind, chick-flick loving friend.

"Order up!" Tony hollered.

Jane scrambled for the order, glad she didn't have to wear heels at the bistro with all the running around she did.

By ten o'clock the bistro's voided of customers and Jane could finally sit down. She ate pudding on her break, butterscotch is her favourite. The jingle over the door sounded and Jane moaned, leaving her food to serve the new customer.

"Welcome to Tony's Bistro, how may I take your order?" Jane put on her best fake smile as she handed him the menu.

Silence. The man stared at her, his dark brown eyes filled with bewilderment, fear and joy?

"Sir?" Jane stepped back. This man unnerved her. His trim beard hid his handsome face. He had short brown hair and he wore a flannel shirt and jeans. Jane had to admit he's cute, but his eyes. His eyes scared her.

"Do you recognize me?" He grounded his hands together, nervously.

"Should I? Jane retorted. She's used to having weirdos come into the bistro late at night.

Confusion etched across his face and an uneasy wave of nerves jittered along her skin.

"Are you going to order, Sir?" Jane's voice squeaked. She wanted to run from his table and hide in the back. She feared this man. Something deep inside her told her he's trouble and will ruin her life.

"Baby-back burger, please." He finally ordered.

"With fries." Jane sighed in relief.

"Yes."

"And your name?" was Jane's last question.

"Asa."

His name quivered down her spine, and something popped in her brain. It was like a memory, but not fully formed. Jane staggered a bit as flashes of memory sparked across her eyes, pictures of Asa, but younger, smiling at her, helping her off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asa asked.

Jane steadied herself as she gripped the table with her hand. She blinked the flashes away and coughed.

"I'm fine," she croaked out, "little winded."

Staggering back to the kitchen Jane puts Asa's order through, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Jane kept glancing in his direction every couple of seconds. She wiped down a table, then a glance, wipes, glance.

Jane brought him his order when it was ready and was surprised to see a beautiful bombshell of a woman. Bright red hair, deep sea-green eyes, full red lips and a slender figure. Her heart-shaped face tilted sideways, but she had an evil glint in her eyes. Her aura pulsed black with gold locking it. Jane felt an evil taint emanating from her; It was so powerful Jane almost dropped Asa's food.

"Here, Sir." Jane breathed out. She wanted to hightail it back behind the counter and away from these two weirdos.

"Oh, honey." The woman directed her voice towards Asa. "You naughty man. I said to come alone."

"I am." Asa gritted, his hands gripping the table.

"If that were true, why is there another hunter here," She pointed her well-manicured finger at Jane.

"I'm sorry I don't hunt." Jane gushed out. "Don't like the smell of a dead deer."

Her statement had the woman clutching her stomach in laughter. Tears smudged her mascara, as she couldn't contain herself.

"She's joking?" The woman gasped between giggles.

"Jael, stop." Asa's words tinged with anger.

"Asa, stop. Really?" Jael's getting bored. "This is what's going down. I'm going to kill you and her and call it a night. I have a bubble bath waiting for me at home."

Jane shuttered, backing away from the table. She wasn't sure if she heard right. _They're going to kill me?_

"Tony!" Jane screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tony rushed out of the kitchen at Jane's alarmed voice and she motioned with her eyes to the table. He placed his hand on the small of her back.

"What's going on?" Tony questioned.

"Please, make them leave. They're talking about killing me." Jane gulped.

Tony's teddy-bear charm disappeared and he marched up to them and slammed his hands onto the table.

"I will not have you terrorizing my staff. Get out of my bistro!" He growled.

Unfortunately, those were his last words, as Jael snapped her fingers, Tony's feet levitated off the floor. His voice choked him as his hands flew up to his neck, scratching at his throat. Slowly, his skin started to peel as if being scratched by millions of nails at once. He's flung against the wall, his shirt coated with blood. Dead eyes stared at Jane before he exploded and his mush of remains splattered all over the floor.

Jane knew to be afraid, to run, but she didn't. Her hard eyes turned to Jael as she picked up a butter knife from a nearby table and threw it at her, catching Jael's right eye. She screeched, pulling out the knife and tossing it aside. Asa shot out of the booth with his gun drawn. He aimed for Jael's forehead, but she flicked her wrist and the gun went flying. Asa gave Jael a good right hook, breaking her nose. Jane's mind stalled, she couldn't think, but her body had its own memory, like an out-of-body experience, she observed her body sliding on her knees through Tony's blood, and in one swift motion, the gun gleamed in her hand. She took the safety off and shot Jael point-blank in the head. Jael stilled for a moment before tilting her head back as black smoke billowed out of her mouth. The body, dropping to the floor.

"You never liked to use my devil's trap bullet." Jane blew out.

_What the hell was that?!_

Jane's back in her body, not understanding how she could shoot someone. Where did those words come from? She screams, hyperventilating, waving the gun wildly. Asa stepped carefully towards Jane, retrieving his gun from her tight grip.

"What the hell is going on!" Jane cried, tears dripping off her chin. Tony's dead, her only friend in the world is dead.

"You seriously don't remember me?" Asa tucked his gun away and stared at Jane.

"No. I have Amnesia," Jane fumbled out, "what does this have to do with two dead people! How was she able to kill Tony without touching him? Nothing makes sense."

"Jael's a demon. A powerful demon," Asa explained. "She must have recognized you."

"Me? Why me?" Jane pulled at her hair as she paced.

"Cause you're a hunter." Those words clicked something in her brain, more memories flashed before her, giving her brain too much information. Lightheaded, Jane tumbled to the floor. The last thing she saw was Asa hovering over her, talking to her, but she couldn't make out his words. Darkness took her swiftly and in the darkness she cried, not wanting to go back to that world. The world of hunters and death.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2: Getting a Partner

Jane rubbed her head, moaning as she shot up in bed. Asa rushed to her side.

"You're awake." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you remember me?"

Jane scrambles away from Asa, falling off the bed, banging her head, hard.

"Are you okay?" Asa giggled.

"Who the hell are you?" Jane moaned, peeking her eyes over the edge of the bed.

"Serena, please," Asa started.

"Name's Jane," Jane rushed out.

"You lost your memory. Rumours said you died when Lucifer rose, but you survived." There's hurt in his voice, and Jane sensed a connection with Asa. Another flash of memory stormed across her brain making her wail, covering her head.

"Make it Stop!" Jane… no Serena cried. After a moment, the pain eased and Serena eyed Asa.

"I hate you, Asa." Serena grounded her teeth together.

"You remember me now?" Asa's voice filled with hope.

"Yes." Serena rubbed her head, getting up on wobbly legs.

"What else do you remember?" Asa coaxed

"Not much. I know my name's Serena and how we met, but the rest is fuzzy," Serena bit out. "And why do you look so old?"

"Serena, it's been seven years. Where have you been for seven years? Why haven't you aged?" Asa commented. He glided over to her, caressing her face. Serena pushed her cheek into his strong, callous hand, closing her eyes. Soon, his hand peeled away and she missed his touch.

"I don't know. Cops found me six months ago, naked in the woods with no memory of who I am," Serena explained, "I need tea."

Asa wasn't one to disappoint. He had her peppermint tea ready in seconds and they were sitting at his kitchen table.

"So, you've been in Edmonton all this time, with no memory," Asa breathed out. "That sounds scary."

Serena nodded, sipping her tea, savouring the taste.

"Listen, I got a hunting job and I hate to leave you here, but my house is the safest place to be," Asa informed her, getting up from the table.

"I'm going with you," Serena jumped in. She needs to start hunting again. A flash of Tony exploding, shook her brain. She pushed that memory into the back of her mind. Now's not the time to dwell on Tony. A man she couldn't save.

"It's too soon."

"Asa, if you don't let me come. I will deflate all the tires on your car," Serena promised. "And I know how much you love that broken down piece of shit."

The drive was uneventful, and silence reigned supreme. Serena mulled over her thoughts as they hopped over the border. They ended up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota in front of the sheriff's office.

"Let me do all the talking," Asa warned.

Serena shook her head as she straightened her black tie and smoothed down her grey pencil skirt, which matched her vest. Asa wore a black suit and tie with black sunglasses.

"Come on! Man in black, let's go!" Serena tripped over her black heels. _I hate heels._

Entering the office, they met a strong woman, with short brown hair, chocolate eyes. She had a heart-shaped face. Asa gave her his most flirtatious smile. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to Sioux Falls, what can I do for ya?" Her name tag said Officer Mills.

"Yes, I'm agent Fox Mulder, and this is my partner Dana Scully," Asa pointed to Serena. "We're following up on the missing person report."

Officer Mills clucked her tongue and sized up Asa and Serena. She put her hands on her hips and said. "Right."

Serena chuckled at the disbelief on Officer Mill's face. Serena told Asa to use better names but no, he wanted to be Fox Mulder, next he'll be looking for UFOs.

"Come to my office," Officer Mill's escorted them to her office.

Files piled high on her desk and her walls filled with books. Serena grazed over the books and noticed one for Demon traps. It clicked in her brain that Officer Mills is a hunter. Looking back at her, Serena thought Officer Mills didn't look like a hunter, no flannel.

"Sit." Jody got down to business.

"Okay, spill. Who the hell are ya? Why are you here?" Jody placed her hands in front of her.

Asa jabbers for something to say, never has this happened before. Serena pushed her lips together before a bout of giggles escaped her mouth. She quickly composed herself and took over the situation.

"We're searching for ghouls," Serena exposed their purpose, earning a glare from Asa. "She's a hunter, Asa. I bet she has a list of suspects already. Am I right Officer Mills?"

"Call me Jody." A sly smile graced her face. "I've never seen you before. Where are you from?"

"The Great White North," Asa confirmed.

"Well, you can go back to the Great White North. I got this." Jody held up a folder with the information they needed.

Serena kept quiet, letting Asa work his magic. She watched as Asa charmed Jody into letting them help. Also scoring a date. Asa had a way with the ladies.

"What about Scully?" Jody pointed to Serena as they confirmed their date-time.

"We got a room at a motel outside of town. She'll hold up there." Asa informed.

"Nope," Jody wrote something down. "She's coming to my house. I got two girls around her age she can hang with."

Serena wanted to protest, stating that technically she's in her thirties, but time had stopped her body from ageing and she looked no older than twenty-six.

Asa nodded in agreement. They headed for the door when Jody stopped them with her voice."The truth is out there." She quoted the famed TV show.

Asa's ears turned red from embarrassment, while Serena snickered.

Serena and Asa arrived at Jody's place at six, and Serena met two of Jody's daughters. She's introduced to Claire Novak, long blonde hair, sizzling green eyes, slim figure and a chip on her shoulder. A huge chip. Her aura pulsed red. She's angry, but her eyes holds a deep sadness. Too much sadness for one so young to bear. She gave Serena a once over before running upstairs. Jody's second daughter, Alex Jones, long brown hair, chocolate eyes, slim build, an oval-shaped face, held compassion. Serena instantly connected to her aura, a deep calming blue.

As Asa and Jody left, it was up to Alex to show her around the house before finally settling in the kitchen.

"Jody's not your real mom, is she?" Serena guessed since both girls looked nothing like Jody.

"No, but she's raised us for a long time. She's family."

"Family is good to have. How did you meet Jody?" Serena inquired.

"The Winchesters saved me from vampires," Alex sighed. "And they gave me to Jody."

The Winchester name sent chills down Serena's spine, but she ignored it.

"How long have you've been a hunter?" Was Serena's next question.

"I'm not. I'm going to school in the fall." Alex quickly bit the inside of her cheek. "What about you?"

Serena sucked her teeth for a moment, wondering if she could trust Alex with her story. "I have no memory of my past."

Sympathy from Alex's eyes unsettled Serena and she squirmed in her seat. She itched the middle of her chest, exposing a burn mark just below the collarbone.

"What happened?" Alex eyed the burn mark.

"Don't know. Had it since I woke up." Serena changed the subject. "Got a beer?"

"Sure."

Both girls with a beer in hand talked for the rest of the night.

It seemed Jody and Asa had more than just dinner plans. They killed the ghoul together, plus bumping uglies afterwards. Serena wasn't mad about the sex; Everyone needs it. What pissed her off was Asa hunting without her.

"What the hell Asa," Serena screamed as they drove out of Sioux Falls. "I thought we were a team."

"Jody thought it would be safer if you stayed at her house," Asa informed.

"I'm not a child," Serena spat out.

"Really? You look like a kid; You're gone for seven years and not aged a day. What was I supposed to say to her? Don't mind her, she's really in her thirties and been hunting for a long time." Asa cursed, his voice rising.

Serena blew at her hair. "I think it's time we part ways."

"What?"

"You still see me as a kid. I'm not. I need to hunt. You will only hamper me." Serena whispered, "Pull over."

Asa pulled over and Serena shot out of the car and trotted away. Asa called after her, but she didn't turn around.

Hours passed, and night fell, as Serena hitchhiked. She wasn't sure where she was, but she knew she was still in South Dakota. Suddenly a car pulled in front of her and a young girl stepped out from the driver's side. She turned to Serena, showing glowing green eyes with long red hair.

"Vampire," Serena huffed under her breath.

Serena still strutted towards the car, she needed a ride.

"Are you lost little lamb?" The girl pouted, showing fake sympathy.

"Nope, just running away," Serena said truthfully. "Can you give me a lift?"

"Poor little runaway lamb." She puckers her lips before smiling like a wolf. "I'll give you a lift."

Serena nodded and jumped into the passenger-side, glad the vampire's alone. The woman sped off going well over the speed limit. Serena placed her hot forehead on the glass to cool it, wondering when would be the right time to kill her.

"Where are we going?" Serena gave her best innocent voice.

"Oh, I got friends up the road, and they're dying to meet you," she giggled.

"I bet they are," she joined in. "What's your name?"

"Candice."

Serena had no weapons, as she's about to head into a nest without backup. Talk about being dumb. She bumped her head on the side glass twice.

It wasn't long before they stopped in front of an old red barn; The roof looked like it was about to cave in at any moment. The grass had grown tall as no life flourished here.

"Your friends live in a barn?" Serena questioned.

"No, silly. We party here. Thought you were up for a party." Candice stuck her tongue between her teeth.

"I'm the life of the party," Serena laughed.

Candice giggled, getting out of the car. The inside of the barn wasn't anything to look at. A lot of broken wood, with pointed ends. There's some farmer tools like a pitchfork, tractor, sickle and what looks like a rusty gas chainsaw. Three people sat on hay bales passing around beer. A body sprawled on the floor to the left. Serena knew the body's been dead for a while by the flies buzzing around him and the smell.

"I thought this was a party? Where's the music?" Serena played her victim role to a T. She slinked over to the pitchfork, away from the vampires.

"We don't need music to have fun," one man hissed out. "Candice, you brought a nice treat. Hope you are sharing this time."

"Gary put a lid on it. I always share." Candice chided. "Lou, Cleo, let's show our guest a good time."

"Why do you think farmers have pitchforks?" Serena ignored them, picking up the fork to inspect it closer.

Serena faced the group and found them steps away from her, their lips parted to show their sharp teeth.

"Wow! Are those real?" Serena clicked her tongue. "Halloween isn't for another six months, guys."

They snickered as they drew closer. "We're vampires!" Lou snapped his jaw like a shark.

"No way, Vampires have fangs only on their K-9 teeth. Come on, take out the fake teeth," Serena joked as she gripped the pitchfork close to her body.

"No joke, little girl. You're dinner tonight."

Candice was the closest and Serena pitched her in the chest with the pitchfork. Candice screamed as Serena ran with her until the pitchfork lodged itself and Candice into the barn wall.

"Stay there!" Serena chided Candice.

She turned back to the three. "Who's next."

Lou roared, his claw fingers striking at Serena, but he's too slow as Serena sidestepped him, putting him in a headlock. She twisted until she heard a snap, and Lou slumped to the floor. Serena took her boot and smashed his head three times. Blood and brains oozed out of the crack in his skull

"You're a hunter!" Cleo murmured, fear clear in her words.

"I thought this was a party. I'm ready to party." Serena's eyes burned with fire. All she wanted to do was kill these monsters.

She took a broken piece of wood and pierced it into Cleo's heart, and they both tumbled to the floor. Gary stomped on Serena's back as Serena squirmed to get up, but Gary wouldn't allow it. He picked her up and swung her across the room.

"How dare you hurt my friends! I'm going to kill you hard."

"I see English isn't your major," Serena huffed out, catching her breath.

She spied the chainsaw and somersaulted to it. She pulled the cord, nothing happened. The chainsaw was out of gas. Gary surprised her, catching her by the throat and knocking the chainsaw out of her hands. He squeezed until Serena couldn't breathe. With his strength, he lifted her off the ground.

Suddenly, his fingers lost their grip around her neck and they dropped to the floor, an arrow jutting out of the back of his head. Serena groaned as she stumbled onto her feet and saw Alex Jones standing at the entrance, knocking another arrow.

"Nice to see you got invited to the party." Serena joked.

Serena found a sickle and beheaded Cleo, Gary and Lou.

Candice's still impaled by the pitchfork.

"How could you?! They're my family. I'll kill you!" Candice snapped her teeth at them.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't pick up hitchhikers." Serena slapped Candice. "Don't you know the rules of the road."

With those words, Candice met her end, as the sickle cut through her skin like butter. Her head bounced off the barn floor, rolling to the other end.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Serena asked, throwing her tool away.

"Asa called. Said you took off," Alex informed. "Jody has been looking for you."

Serena took Alex out of the barn and they lingered around Alex's car.

"I'm not going back," Serena warned.

"I know, but you're too young to hunt alone," Alex advised, but her words fell flat.

"I'm older than I look. I'm not some green hunter. I've been hunting for a long time. Listen, don't tell Asa you found me." Serena pleaded. "Please."

Alex stared into Serena's blue eyes with concern. Confusion played across her face, finally, her lips parted. "Okay."

"Thanks." Serena wheezed out.

"But I'm coming with you," Alex demanded.

"No." Serena was firm. "Asa and Jody will kill me."

Alex crossed her arms and glared at Serena, she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Take me or I'll tell," Alex threatened.

Serena threw up her hands, surrendering. Opening the passenger side door, she jumped in. Alex grinned as she took the driver's side. They sped off into the night.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3: Pranks and Hunts.

Serena and Alex headed over the border, they wanted to be far away from Jody and her wrath. Alex refused to let Serena drive her twenty-twelve mustang, and to be honest it miffed Serena's feathers a bit.

"Sorry, it was a birthday present from Jody," Alex explained for the tenth time. "I got to treat her right."

Serena side glanced Alex, "Why are you here?"

Alex took her eyes off the road for a second and gave Serena a puzzled look.

"You said so yourself. You're no hunter," Serena continued. "So why are you with me, hunting?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders and smacked her lips. "I don't know." Alex refused to say anything else.

Huffing Serena digs in the back for Alex's laptop and boots it up. She punches in the search engine for any strange disappearances and deaths. She got a hit right away.

"Alex, we have five people decapitated in Kamloops BC." Serena read.

"Ew."

"It gets better. There's tearing of the neck, which many believe to be bite marks. They're heads are missing." Serena finished.

"And what kind of animal would bite a head off of a person?" Alex shuttered.

"Don't know, but we'll figure it out." Serena snapped the laptop closed.

Winter had taken over Kamloops BC and Alex bundled herself tightly in a heavy winter coat with fur lining. Serena couldn't help but laugh at her since she had on two pairs of mitts, a toque and three scarfs.

"How are you going to fight looking like that?" Serena asked. She wore a light fall coat but refused to wear mitts or a toque. Her cheeks blushed as the cold nipped at them, but Serena was used to it.

"I hate winter. How can you stand this much cold!" Alex blew into her mitts.

Serena laughed it off as they entered the city and headed straight to the police station.

"Now we don't have FBI's down here. We got the Royal Canadian Mounted police." Serena handed Alex a badge. "Let me do the talking."

Alex nodded, fumbling to look at her badge, but her mittens kept slipping against the plastic.

"No mitts." Serena giggled.

Begrudgingly she threw the mitts at Serena's face.

"Hey!" Serena threw her a red jack and black pants with a cowboy hat? "Put these on."

Serena introduced herself as Selina Kyle as she straightened her mountie hat.

"And this is my partner, Pamela Lsley," Serena finished.

"What brings you girls to our neck of the woods?" The lady behind the desk asked, not used to seeing Mounties in town.

"Case of the decapitated bodies," Serena informed.

"I see. Lots of talk buzzing around here because of those poor souls. Even got the FBI from America are here."

"Americans? Really?" Serena giggled. "They have no jurisdiction in these parts. Did you give them any information?"

The clerk lips twitched upwards. "They were cute, but no." She handed Serena a case file. "You can speak with Officer Randle, he's over there." She pointed to a desk that had a plump redhead chewing on a donut while sipping coffee.

"Thanks."

Serena and Alex waltzed over to Officer Randle and sat in the two chairs across from his desk, watching him pop another donut into his mouth.

"I hear you're working on the case of those poor souls losing their heads," Alex finally pipped up. Serena glances her way, her eyes wide in anger.

"Yup. Poor Bob was one of my friends. We don't get a lot of murders up here, but I have no explanation of what killed them." Officer Randle sighed. "A bear, maybe, but they don't usually take their heads."

"Can we look at the bodies? Are they still in the morgue?" Serena flipped through the file that the clerk gave to her.

"They're on ice until spring, but you can't see the bodies. Families have them on lockdown." Officer Randle explained. "Sorry, but all I have is their last location. We located all the bodies on Pineview Valley. It's huge for bikers."

Serena gathered up the information before asking, "It's winter, aren't bikers done for the season?"

"Trails on the east side are open year-round. Only the west side is closed and that is where we found the bodies. No traffic."

Serena nodded, glad to have this information. She's not much of a biker, but she's willing to give it a go.

Serena laced up her sneakers and eyed her bike. Alex seemed at home on top of hers. The snow had melted, making the trail easier to ride. Even the sun was out to give the day some warmth.

"Canada's weather is weird. Winter one day and summer the next." Alex giggled.

"Welcome to the Great White North," Serena retorted. She took the handles of her bike and straddled the seat. She wobbled as she placed one foot on the pedal. That's all it took for Serena and her bike to topple over.

"That's it! I'm walking." Serena cursed.

Alex giggled at the show before shaking her head. "You don't know how to ride a bike? Do you?" She accused.

"No."

Alex got off her bike and together they walked their bikes up the trail. Using her phone, it directed them up the mountain, heading for the west side.

"Do you think we will run into the FBI?" Alex wondered as they trekked through the woods. The trail was small, so Alex had to walk behind Serena.

"Nope. FBI wouldn't bother with the dead here in Canada. I think the FBI that came here are hunters. American hunters." Serena guessed.

"Really?"

"Yes, and they don't know our system," Serena giggled. "No FBI or CIA here."

Screaming cut their conversations short and both girls dropped their bikes and ran towards it. It was high pitched and sounded like a kid, but once they got to the scene it turned out to be a man in his forties, wearing spandex bike shorts. Alex and Serena stopped in their tracks. There's a great white wolf towering over the man. The Wolf stood ten-feet-tall, his head wider than a normal wolf. It spreads out his claws as he slashes through the air. Teeth dripping with blood.

"The Waheela," Serena whispered.

"The what?" Alex's confused, she looked at the wolf and couldn't believe one could grow so big.

"It's an evil spirit trapped inside a white wolf, set about removing their enemies' heads for trespassing." Serena huffed out.

"How do we kill it?" Alex gulped, staring at its yellow eyes.

"Silver dagger to the heart." Serena slipped her silver dagger from her boot.

The man screamed again, fumbling his way backwards, holding his right arm up as protection. The Waheela swiped at him, severing his arm from his body. His screaming stopped as he fainted.

"Hey wolf-thing, over here!" Serena shouted, waving her hands in the air.

A shot rang through the air, hitting the Waheela, it glared at the newcomers. Serena saw flannel to the left of her and knew hunters were here.

"They don't know how to deal with this creature!" Serena screamed. "Stop the hunters, Alex!"

Serena lunged for the wolf and slipped through his two front legs, which were longer than his back legs. Serena slipped her dagger into his belly. The Waheela yowled and his right foot trapped Serena's right leg. Serena bit back a scream as she dragged her dagger along his foot until the Waheela stumbled back. His front legs held against his body, protecting his heart. She saw the fear in its eyes, but his fangs still snapped at her.

Alex found the hunters in no time. "Stop!" She called out to them.

"Alex?" Sam enquired.

Both Dean and Sam trotted up to Alex and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Hunting."

"Jody said you were at college." Dean whistled. "You lying to her."

"Please don't tell Jody. She thinks I'm with Claire." Alex gushed out.

"You shouldn't be hunting alone." Dean cursed. He paced back and forth. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

"I'm not alone. I'm with another hunter." Alex explained. "She has no one else and needs a friend."

"Where is she then?" Sam asked, looking around and seeing no one.

"She's fighting the Waheela," Alex informed them. "And she knows how to kill it."

"Then we should help her." Dean loaded his gun.

"That's not gonna work, Dean." Alex chided.

Dean gave her a puzzled look when shouting invaded their ears.

"It's dead! Stabbed him through the heart!"

Serena's voice brought chills to the boys and they gazed at each other.

"Leave. We will take care of it," Alex pleaded.

"Let's meet her." Dean huffed.

"No. Not today. You might overwhelm her." Alex put her hands on Dean's chest.

"She just killed a Wah-whatever and you don't want her to be overwhelmed?" Dean bit out sarcastically.

"Please."

Alex's puppy eyes finally caved Dean's resolved and he and Sam left, going through the trees. Both boys glanced back at her and shook their heads.

Serena stumbled up to Alex, drenched in blood. "He's dead."

"How did you know it's a he?" Alex questioned.

Serena held up her hands a foot apart and said, "This big."

Alex giggled.

"Where are those hunters? Want to thank them for being a royal pain in my ass." Serena chided. "They almost got us killed."

"They're gone." Alex pouted. "Didn't think you want any hot men seeing you at your worst."

"Too bad." Serena bit her lip. Alex's right she's dripping in Waheela blood. "Let's get that guy to a hospital."

The next day, the girls hopped in Alex's car and headed to the nearest carwash. Alex complained about all the snow and dirt and demanded to get the car cleaned. Serena couldn't care less and fell asleep in the passenger seat. When Alex pulled up to the car wash, she turned to Serena and saw her sleeping with her head on the headrest. With an evil glint in her eyes, Alex rolled down the window and drove until the car's wheels were picked up by the carwash tracks. Alex quickly jumped out of the car and watched as it rolled into the wash. Alex giggled as screaming erupted from inside and she walked to the other end of the car wash. She knew the inside of her car would be wet, but it was worth it. Once her car came out, she saw a wet dishevelled Serena glaring at her. She dropped to the ground in hysterics. She clutched her gut as Serena stormed out of the car.

"You're dead."


	4. chapter4

Chapter 4: Meeting Jael again.

Serena crossed her arms and pouted. She hasn't pranked Alex back for the carwash, and it's been weeks.

They cornered a witch in a joke shop in Toronto, but she got away before they could kill her. Without Alex's knowledge, Serena picked up a few items.

They're next hunt brought them to a shitty motel in Moncton New Brunswick working a case. Alex's in the shower when Serena opened the itching powder, sprinkling it onto her clothes and inside her socks.

"She'll itch for weeks!" Serena giggled.

She put glue on the bottom of the steering wheel for another chuckle.

Alex came out with her hair wrapped in a towel, finding Serena on her laptop again.

"Will I ever get my laptop back?" Alex moaned.

"Just checking on the case. Kids are going missing around Hopewell Rock," Serena coughed, watching out of the corner of her eye as Alex fumbled to get dressed. Serena pushed her lips together, trying not to giggle.

"Okay."

"Well, Hopewell Rock has a lot of myths surrounding it." Serena hurries on.

"Like what?"

"The Mi'kmaq believed that the whale gods enslaved their ancestors and when they tried to escape The Whale gods turned them into stone. So when the tide recedes you get to see them." Serena read what was on the computer.

"Whale gods?"

Serena nodded. "Yup. Fun, right?"

Alex itched her elbow in thought. "I don't know. Sounds farfetched to me."

"We still have to check it out." Serena giggled, seeing Alex itch her side. "Let's go."

Alex's scratching her back as she tucked herself in the driver-side, gripping the wheel.

"I'm so itchy. I bet it was those horrible beds." Alex pushed the button on her steering wheel to start the car.

Serena glanced with bated breath, waiting for Alex to lower her hands two inches to touch the glue. They drove out to Hopewell Rock and took the path down to sea-level. The tides out, giving them the chance to inspect the rocks. Serena kicked a pebble, disappointed Alex's hands didn't touch the glue.

On the seafloor, thousands of rocks scattered, and in front of them stood three huge rocks. They all had their own names, and they were beautiful to gaze at. Serena's been here before so the majestic rocks didn't appeal to her and she headed straight for the cave. Serena had to drag Alex away from snapping pictures of the rocks with her phone.

"Later." Grumbled Serena.

They entered the cave and Alex lit up her phone as they stumbling about. Serena's feet knew their way as they turned right, then left. They found a small hole in the cave that's never travelled. Serena and Alex squeezed themselves into the hole and crawled on their hands and knees.

"We better hurry. Tides coming in about an hour." Serena warned.

Alex nodded as they tumbled over rocks. They came to an opening, a huge underground cavern filled with different types of rocks and a lake to the right. They spied four kids huddling to the left.

"What's going on?" Serena stepped into the cavern, veering away from the lake. Alex followed, itching her body madly.

"I'm so itchy!" Alex complained. She couldn't take it anymore. She jumped into the water and it washed the itching powder off her clothes and she felt relieved. She swam to shore and dripped over to Serena.

"You shouldn't have done that miss," a little girl with bright red hair squeaked. "You'll wake the gods."

Serena knelt down, so she was eye level to the girl. "What do you mean by the gods?"

"A man brought us here. Said he will save his people from the gods." A boy to her left filled in the blanks.

"Alex, take the kids out of here," Serena commanded. "I'll handle the man."

Alex obeyed and quickly scurries the children out of the cavern. Serena waited, but the man didn't show up. After ten minutes Serena hide-tailed it since the tide was coming in soon. She met Alex at the cave entrance.

"Got nothing." Serena sighed. "Are the kids safe?"

Alex nodded. "They announced the tide warning."

Alex and Serena started towards the stairs when they saw another child tied up to Elephant Rock. Serena zigzagged over to her with Alex hot on her heels as a man stepped out, holding a huge spear. He had long black hair, white skin and heated brown eyes. He wore jeans and a white shirt.

"Let the kid go," Serena warned.

The child was no older than five-years-old, with white hair and scared blue eyes. Tears dripped off her chin, pleading with Serena. "Help me."

"No, she is the child I need to break the Curse. My people will no longer become rocks," he stammered.

"You're not the decadent of the Mi'kmaq tribe. Just some crazy white guy!" Seren cursed.

The tip of his spear moves dangerously close to the child's chest.

Serena jumped in front of the child and the spear ripped into the side of her stomach. She pushed the man away, and the spear tore from her body. The man staggered back, but Alex shot him in the leg. He crumbled to the ground.

"You don't understand. I have to save them!" He shouted.

Alex shot him in the other leg. Serena gritted her teeth as she held her side and sliced through the ropes, freeing the child.

"Tides coming in quick," Alex warned.

Alex grabbed the child and Serena's left arm and stumbled their way to the stairs. The water was coming in fast, drowning the kidnapper. They rushed up the stairs, their feet getting wet as the water rose higher and higher. They raced to the top and jumped over the 'do not enter' sign just as the last of the water came in. The Hopewell Rocks once again covered. Alex and Serena found help and passed over the little girl. They wanted to call an ambulance for Serena, but she brushed them off.

"I'm fine," Serena hissed. She wrapped her coat around her waist to stop the bleeding.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Alex wasn't taking no for an answer. "There were no gods, just a crazy man."

At the hospital, Serena got twenty stitches and was lucky it didn't hit an artery or any organs. Once Serena was all patched up, they headed back to the hotel. Another case solved.

Alex finally lowered her hands on the wheel. Serena giggled, making her side hurt, but it was worth it.

"Serena, I'm going to kill you," Alex cursed, fumbling to remove her hands from the wheel, but couldn't.

Serena giggled. "Payback for the carwash."

"Itching powder," Alex guessed. "You also put itching powder in my clothes."

Alex struggled, trying fruitlessly to get her hands off the wheel, finally, she caved and apologized to Serena. Serena grinned as she de-glued her hands.

"Truce?"

"Truce." Alex agreed.

Alex and Serena hit the clubs, dancing and romancing. Serena found herself a tall-drink-of-water with long brown hair in a ponytail, deep blue eyes and a sinister smile. He towered over her five-foot-four frame and she loved his travelling hands.

"Nice seeing you again," he whispered into her ear as the smell of sulphur hits her nose.

Serena smiled up at him and whispered his name, "Jael. Looking to kill me?"

"Not tonight, love. I come with sad news. Asa's dead." With those words, Jael flew from his host and the man collapsed on the dance floor. Serena paid no attention to his body. Her mind whirled in panic. She quickly found Alex and left the bar.

"Why the early night?" Alex huffed as she's being dragged out of the club.

"Jael was here. Said Asa's dead." Serena confessed. She quickly called Bucky, Asa's closest friend and sometimes hunting partner and learned that Jael spoke the truth. Asa's dead. Serena crumbled to the ground, her stomach in her throat as her eyes couldn't contain the water, and it splashed down her cheeks. A deep mournful wail escaped her lips as Alex held her close. They rocked back and forth. Alex offered soft words in her ears, but Serena couldn't understand them.

"He's gone." Serena wailed again. "Asa's gone."


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5: Going back

Alex dropped Serena off at Asa's mom's house in Manitoba, where Asa's body lay to rest. She arrived just as the twins did.

"Hey Alicia, Max," Serena hopped out of the car. She turned towards Alex. "Don't think you should come in. In case Jody comes to the funeral."

Alex nodded. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Serena nods before catching up with the twins at the stairs.

"They said you were dead." Max's never shy with his words.

"Nice to see you too, Max." Serena hugged the twins. "Any new spells you can teach me?"

"Nice try Serena," Alicia chimed in."Mom told us not to. Since the last spell almost drowned our house."

Serena pouted, then laughed as they entered the house.

"Sorry about Asa," Serena offered her condolence to the twins, knowing the connection they shared with Asa.

Asa's mom Lorraine rushed them and hugged Serena.

Lorraine squeezed Serena tight. "Wish you were with him. Maybe you would have saved him from that demon."

Those words stung Serena. She knew she'd have saved Asa if she was still with him, but she ventured out on her own. Did she make a mistake?

Serena followed them into the living room where all Asa's friends gathered. Serena slipped over to Bucky as he was opening a homemade beer.

"Got one for me?" Serena offered a sad smile.

Serena took the beer from his hand. "What happened to Asa?"

"Jael," Bucky seethed, "hung him up."

"Jael came to me about Asa's death," Serena warned. "But he didn't gloat."

Fear flickered in Bucky's eyes. She knew something was up, but she didn't dwell on it as Jody came strolling in, and Serena didn't want to talk to Jody, so she popped into the kitchen, hiding.

She sipped on her beer in peace, listening to stories about the Winchester boys cheating death. She smiled when they started the Wendigo drinking game.

Asa has killed five Wendiogs in one night.

The awful taint of Demon invaded Serena's nose. _Jael's here._

She sniffed the kitchen, nothing. Serena trotted upstairs, searching the rooms when talking and footsteps lumbered behind her. Serena hid in the bathroom as they walked by. More memories zoomed across her brain, but they're too fast to catch.

When the voices faded, Serena slipped downstairs, avoiding the living room and Jody. She caught snippets of conversation, voices raised in anger. A man with broad shoulders slammed the front door as he left.

Serena kept to the shadows of the hallway, not wanting to intrude on anyone. Her eyes gazed at a woman with blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. Serena tilted her head. The woman looked familiar, but from where. Coming out of her hiding place, Serena's steps towards the woman when more yelling rang throughout the house. Everyone gathered in the living room and Serena hid behind Lorraine as Sam announced the death of a hunter. All eyes turn to Sam, even Serena's, but she couldn't see him. Her vision wavered as more memories slammed into her, making her grip the wall. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Lorraine moved from her and her eyes sharpened as Jody came towards her.

"Serena, I didn't know you were here," Jody whispered. "There's a demon-killing hunter here."

"It's Jael," Serena confessed. "He's always had it in for Asa. I wasn't there to save him."

Jody took Serena into her arms and she buried her face into Jody's neck.

"Come on, Jody," Sam hollered. "We have to kill this…"

His voice choked on his last words, as his eyes stared unbelieving at the mop of blonde hair on Jody's shoulder. He moved closer, his heart stopping in his chest. He gulped as she moved her head and their eyes met. Green clashed with blue, and Sam gawked at her, stunned.

"Serena?" His voice cracked.

"Do I know you?" Serena stuttered.

Sadness gleamed in his eyes, but he quickly recovered and took control of the situation. Jody and Serena met the rest of the group in the hallway. They're talking about splitting up, but Serena stopped them.

"The demon is right here." Serena sniffed the air. "And in one of you."

She sniffed Bucky, he's clean. She sniffed Max, he's clean but when she sniffed Alicia, her eyes turned red.

"Stupid sniffer dog," Jael howled before smoke flew out of Alicia's body.

"Now the demon could be anywhere or in anyone," Bucky huffed.

They tried to escape out the door, but it's under demon lockdown.

"This makes no sense, Jael isn't gloating. Why is he here?" Serena questioned. She stood by Mary and her eyes kept glancing at her.

"Don't know." Bucky shrugged his shoulders. "But we have to split up into two and search the house for Jael."

The door glowed and everyone watched as Dean rolled in ready to fight. The other hunters wanted to blame Dean of being possessed, but Serena knew he wasn't. He smelled nice.

Dean's hazel eyes burned a hole in Serena's head. He stared at her for too long. It was Sam who whispered something in his ear and pulled Dean away. Serena shivered at the anger in Dean's eyes, like she had wronged him somehow.

Mary and Serena paired off and searched the upper floor.

"We've never hunted together? Have we?" Mary asked. Looking upon Serena's face sent chills down her spine as if she should know her.

"No. I don't think so, but I suffer from amnesia." Serena sighed. They searched Asa's office and Serena grabbed his angel blade and slipped it into her coat without Mary's knowledge.

Lorraine screamed. Another hunter possessed. Jael snapped his host's neck before escaping. Everyone rushed into the hallway, finding the hunter dead on the floor.

Everyone gathered into the living room as the twins set up a devil's trap with Serena's help.

"If we all step in the trap, Jael can't possess us," the twins explained.

Serena glimpsed Mary slipping out of the room. Mary came back a minute later as the twins and Serena finished the trap.

Everyone started to get in when Serena stopped and stared at Jody. She's talking to Sam and Dean, saying crazy shit about Mary. Her aura was tainted.

"Demon!" Serena screamed at Jody.

Everyone slammed to the floor, unable to move as Jody taunted them.

Jody dances around the group. "I've been in all your heads. Except for you," Jael pointed at Serena. "You know how to shield me."

Jael confesses that the twins were Asa's kids and that Lorraine tried to sabotage Asa's car. Jael went on about Jody's love for Asa until she grabbed Bucky by the throat.

"Tell these nice people what you took from me," Jael hissed, squeezing his windpipe. "Asa was mine."

In her anger, Jael's power faded and everyone could move again.

Sam slowly got to his feet reciting the exorcism, but Jael smashed him against the wall. Dean took up where Sam left off and Jael threw him through a glass door. The twins were next to take up the exorcism, but their bodies flew against the wall.

Finally, Bucky confessed. "I… I killed him. I killed Asa!"

Jael slammed Bucky to the ground as Mary and Serena finished the exorcism. Jody's body's released from the demon. Sam rushed to Jody and holds her.

Lorraine looks at Bucky, "Bucky, what did you do?"

Bucky confessed to the murder. Tears washed Serena's face. This was not the way for Asa to die, at the hands of a friend. The group announced that no one in the hunting community will aid Bucky and everyone will know what he had done.

The next morning they burned Asa and the dead hunters bodies outside on a beautiful sunny day.

Serena hugged the twins before heading down the stairs. Sam scurried up to Serena.

"Can we talk to you?" Sam asked, nodding towards Dean and Mary, who were standing by the Impala.

Serena gulped, giving a weak smile. Her stomach heaved as she stumbled over to them.

"You don't remember us? Do you?" Dean griped out.

Serena tilted her head sideways and stared hard at Dean. Asa said the same thing to her once.

"No." was her reply.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam questioned.

"I woke up in the forest, naked and alone. No memories. Asa found me in a bistro several months later." Serena sighed. "I remember him cause we fought Jael together."

Sam blew out a breath. His eyes troubled with hundreds of emotions. Sadness, hurt… longing?

"Who is this girl?" Mary interrupted.

Dean was about to speak when Billy waltzed up to them.

"Who's…" Serena's voice trailed off as her eyes caught the reaper.

"She's a reaper. She's the one that got me back inside," Dean explained.

"And now you owe me one," Billy's voice hardened. "This one. This one right here." She pointed at Mary.

"What?"

"See I'm a big believer in what dies should stay dead. Laws of the universe and all that." Her eyes travelled to Serena. "But you can never crossover."

Serena's eyes widen in shock. _What did she mean by that?_

Both Sam and Dean looked to Serena but kept their mouths closed. Billy turned back to Mary.

"I didn't ask to come back here." Mary supplied.

"No, you didn't and you hate it," Billy spoke softly. "The look in your eyes, I've seen it before. It's a dead man's look." Billy rambles on offering Mary death.

Serena took this opportunity to slip away unnoticed as the reaper talked.

Serena saw Alex's car coming up the driveway. She scurried down the driveway and jumped in the car before Alex made a full stop.

"Let's get out of here." Serena rushed out. Her mind couldn't handle the onslaught of memories invading her brain.

"I saw Sam and Dean. Let's say hi." But the look in Serena's eyes told Alex to move it. She quickly backed down the driveway and they sped away.

Mary decided not to go with Billy and with a heavy sigh, Billy left the Winchesters alone.

"Where's Serena?" Sam's eyes searched frantically for her.

"Why does it matter?" Mary huffed, what is it about that girl that has Sam and Dean miffed.

"She's your daughter!" Dean slammed the news in Mary's face.

Mary's memory took her back to all those years ago when she placed a baby inside the hospital crib.

"No, that can't be!"


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6: The hunt for Serena

Sam stormed around the bunker's main room. It's been weeks and they're here and not out searching for Serena.

"Why are we still here?" Sam gritted his teeth, his voice on edge.

"Calm down, Sammy!" Dean huffed. He didn't like Serena being out there alone, either.

Sam slammed his hands on the table.

The bunker door banged open and Castiel bounded down the stairs. He tilts his head to the side, giving a puzzled expression.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked.

"Did you know Cas?" Dean's voice sounded weak. "That Serena's alive."

This news took Castiel by surprise. His mouth dropped open for a moment before speaking, "No."

"Lucifer was telling the truth," Sam hissed out. "Serena was never in the cage with him."

His hands gripped the back of the chair until his fingers turned white. "Then what happened to her?"

"Dunno," Dean muttered. "Jody said Serena was with Asa when they met, and that was more than a year ago." Dean's voice trailed.

"So, she's been on earth for over a year." Mary wiped her hands on a cloth as she waltzed in from the kitchen. "And we lost her."

"Maybe Jody knows where she is?" Mary offered, "I can't believe I didn't recognize my daughter."

"You gave her up as a baby. There's no way you could have known," Sam supplied. "Cas is there anything you can do?"

"No."

The room fell silent. Sam slammed the chair against the table before storming from the room.

"Sammy's taking this hard." Dean sympathized. "Cas, she didn't age. She still looks like she did when she saved Sam."

"Her being back is unsettling. If Lucifer finds out, we're all in trouble." Cas finished. "We must keep this to ourselves."

"Agreed."

_0000000000_

Sam had enough waiting. He must find Serena. He picked up two books and smashed them against his bedroom wall.

"She didn't know me." His mind wanders back to Asa's funeral. The confused and lost look in her eyes. He fought to keep himself under control when all he wanted to do was hold her. She saved his life, and he mourned her death. When Rowena and Crowley took them down to free Lucifer from the pit, he demanded Serena to be freed too. Lucifer gloated that his pet wasn't with him. For a long time Sam thought Lucifer was lying.

Sam ran his hands through his hair in frustration, blowing a huge breath through his nose like a bull.

"I have to find her."

Unfortunately, Dean had other plans. Lucifer's possessing the president of the United States.

Mary offered to look for Serena while the boys took care of Lucifer.

_0000000000000_

Mary gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. How could she not know her own daughter? She slapped the steering wheel, frustrated. Her phone lay beside her as it started to ring and Ketch's number flashed on the screen. She answered the phone.

"Mary, we need you back," Ketch's voice held no emotions. "There's an assignment for you."

"I can't." Mary hissed out. "I've got other business."

"The Men Of Letters tell you where to go and what to do, not you," he informed her.

Mary sighed heavily. She pulled to the side of the road. "Ketch, this is something I have to do."

"What? Find your daughter?" Ketch voiced.

"How?"

"How can I not? She's the spitting image of you." Ketch clicked his tongue. "Don't worry. We will find her for you."

His tone made Mary's stomach gurgle with unease. She didn't trust Ketch or the British Men Of Letters, but she was working for them and right now was not the time to disobey.

"I'm coming in." The tires squealed and spun as she did a quick three-sixty.

_00000000000000_

Ketch hung up the phone, his side lip twitched upwards. He brought the phone to his bottom lip. "It's time to go hunting."

Ketch called in a new intern of letters and gave him Serena's picture.

"Bring this hunter in, but don't kill her. She might be of value." He instructed.

The intern saluted, taking the picture.

George, tall and beefy in a black suit with a tie and polished shoes flipped through the case file, and a picture of Serena slipped into his fingers.

He cornered Serena in Burlington Ontario, spotting her at the Maple View Mall.

George sat on his motorbike in the parking lot, spying on her and her friend as they left the mall. They got into a Blue-black mustang. He stuffed the file in his satchel before following them to a set of townhouses on Surry Lane. George parked right beside the townhouse, spotting the number thirty-six.

"Now we wait." George clipped. He checked his gun to make sure it's loaded and slipped brass-knuckles into his pockets. A taser gun hung from his belt as he waited for nightfall.

_000000000000_

"Serena, are you ready to talk about it?" Alex asked, putting their bags on the floor. "You know, about what happened at Asa's funeral?"

Serena rolled her eyes and turned her back on Alex, "Nothing to talk about. Asa's dead and I will never see him again."

Billy's words haunted her. When she dies, where's she supposed to go? If she can't crossover.

"I'm not talking about Asa." Alex blew out a breath. It's like talking to a brick wall. "I mean Sam and Dean."

"No!" Their names caused spasms and hurt throughout Serena's body. She didn't know why. "I think they're a part of my past, and I want to keep them in my past."

Serena ended the conversation by slamming the door to the bathroom. Alex could hear the water flowing. Alex huffed, slamming the cupboard door as she got a glass.

"Fine. Be that way. Baby!" She hollered the last word at the door. Alex waltzed over to the sink and turned the cold water on full blast. It didn't take long for Serena to scream as her shower turned ice cold.

"Serves you right!" Alex laughed, turning the water off.

She got a drink of juice from the fridge before taking her bags upstairs.

_00000000000_

Another nightmare plagued Serena's dreams, but this time she remembered it. Sam had her chained to a bed, touching her, sliding his finger down her cheek. His voice was close to her ear. Goosebumps lingered on her skin from his breath. He frightened her, but he didn't go any further. He stopped, leaving her chained to the bed.

Serena's eyes snapped open, her breath catching as her ears perked to quiet footsteps entering her room. Serena closed her eyes again, inhaling deeply. _Not a demon_, Serena confirmed to herself.

Her hearing assured her it was a man's footsteps and not Alex's. Serena rolled onto her side and her right hand glided under the pillow. She gripped her silver dagger.

Serena had to admit for a human, his stealth skills were quite impressive.

She gauged his height of five-foot-nine, if his footsteps were any indication. He sounded fit, but Serena couldn't be sure. Fingers slowly grip her left shoulder and softly guided her onto her back before letting go. A cold smoothness settled on her forehead. A gun.

"Time to wake sleeping beauty." He had a British accent.

Serena opened her eyes to stare at a red-headed, fully built carrot head look-a-like.

"I'm not one for jokes," Serena yawned. "But you can try."

"Get up." He warned. "You're needed."

"You need to get that gun away from my head if you want me to come with you." Serena bit out.

"Fine. Move!"

Serena felt the rookie in him, so she pushed him further. "What about my roommate?"

"Don't worry about her." George snipped. "She's asleep."

Serena nodded as the gun lifted off her head. George backed up, his grey eyes never leaving hers. Serena slowly sat up in bed, her pink and gold nightgown flowed over the side, and the silk cloth covered her arms. That's the reason George didn't notice the dagger in her right hand.

"Who sent you?" Serena asked, knowing she must thank Alex later for buying her a frilly nightgown.

"British Men of Letters," George announced with pride.

Serena had never heard of the Men of Letters, but they didn't know they're messing with the wrong girl.

"Are we going out the window? Or are we going out the front door this time?"

Serena's question took him by surprise, and he stalled as she chucked her dagger at his chest. The dagger hit its target and George's trigger finger twitched and he fired. Serena ducked away from the bullet and rolled to the side, hitting her dresser. Whatever was on the dresser landed on her. She screamed as a bottle of perfume broke and splashed all over her. Serena's lights flashed on as Alex raced into the room with her gun aimed.

"What the hell happen here?" Alex eyed the man on the floor struggling to breathe.

Serena slapped at the wetness on her gown. "I'm soaked in perfume." Her eyes turned to the man on the floor. She crawled over to him and grabbed her dagger, pulling it from his chest. Blood stained his shirt as it leaked out of his chest.

"Got two options for you. I can call an ambulance. Or you can die right here." Serena waved her dagger in his face.

"I'd rather die." George wheezed out. "They will send more. Soon the Men Of Letters will find and kill you."

His laboured breathing lasted for another minute before it ceased. His eyes glazed over in death.

Serena sighed before turning to Alex.

"We got to go," Serena advised. "Now."

The girls were on the road within minutes leaving everything but their weapons behind.

"We're going to see Jody." Alex wasn't taking no for an answer.

_0000000000000_

They arrived at Jody's house two days later, dishevelled and disoriented from lack of sleep.

"What the hell happened to you? Jody hugged both girls. Her nose wrinkled at Serena. "Did a skunk spray you?"

"Men Of Letters." was all Serena said before sidestepping Jody. She ran upstairs to shower.


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7: Lucifer's release

Serena sipped her peppermint tea as she listened to Jody berate them at the kitchen table.

"Not enough that you lied to me. I thought you were at school." Jody paced back and forth, her hands ripping through her hair. "I expect this from Claire, but not you, Alex."

Alex's cheeks blushed with embarrassment. She lowered her guilty head. "I'm sorry, but Serena needed me."

"And you Serena." Jody pointed her finger at her. "How could you run away like that? Sam and Dean must be worried."

Chills ran down her spine and she could feel Sam's breath lingering on her cheek. She shivered, crossing her arms. Her nightmare is fresh in her mind.

"No. I don't want this." Serena shouted. She had enough of those boys. "Asa's dead. There's no one left for me."

The tears stopped Jody's words and she bit her bottom lip. She sat down across from the girls.

"It's going to be okay," Jody promised.

"No, it's not. Hunters are being killed." Alex informed her. "Some people calling themselves, Men Of Letters are hunting and killing hunters."

"How do you know this?" Jody sat back in shock.

"On our way here I called three of Asa's old hunting buddies, and they're dead." Serena chimed in. She pulled out Alex's laptop and punched words into a search engine.

A picture popped up of an Irish girl mauled by a bear.

"Those aren't bear marks," Serena pointed to the black-and-white picture of the crime scene. "That's a Hell hound."

"And Serena and I barely escaped from the Men Of Letters ourselves."

"How?" Jody's flabbergasted.

"If you don't believe me, make some calls. I think this Irish girl used to be a hunter." Serena assumed.

Jody's on the phone in minutes, calling all the hunters she knows. Three out of the four people she called are dead.

"We got to lie low." Alex pointed out. Jody agreed and called Claire to come home.

"They're watching this house, too," Serena stated. She scurried over to the window and lifted the blinds. "There are two black cars out there."

Jody came to inspect it, but couldn't see a thing in the darkness. "How do you know?"

"I saw them pull up." Was Serena's answer. "I will take care of them tonight."

"No killing. I'm going with you." Jody warned.

Before Daybreak Serena and Jody had four Men Of Letters tied up in Jody's basement. Serena clipped one of the Men Of Letter's walkie-talkie to her belt, so she could eavesdrop on them.

By ten in the morning, Serena yawned and crawled into bed in the spare room. She closed her eyes and within seconds another dream froze her body.

She was cooking in a kitchen, not a normal house kitchen, but a restaurant kitchen. A man with spiky red hair and blue eyes, freckles around the nose, stepped up to her and kissed her.

Serena giggled in her sleep. Her heart's fond of this man.

The name Jason passes the lips of her dream-self.

Like a movie, Serena watched Jason and her dream-self exit the restaurant and head to their car. For some reason, Jason can't open the car door. A chill sets over both dream and movie viewer Serena, as a voice calls out from the darkness, asking if they need help.

Like a movie, there's a bit of fast-forwarding until Serena cries out as Sam stabbed Jason in the gut. Sam whispered something in Jason's ear, but Serena couldn't hear it. Jason crumbled to the ground, his blood pooling around his body. Blackness invaded her dream and Serena shot up in bed, her breathing erratic.

"Sam again!" Serena screamed. This man is invading her dreams. "Are they dreams?"

They're more like memories than dreams, but why did Sam kill Jason?

W_hy's everyone so trusting of Sam, if he kills innocent people?_ She thought. Sweat dripped from her nose and she brushed it away before getting up.

Serena quickly dressed in a pink and purple dress, before heading downstairs to find Jody, Claire, and Alex at the kitchen table.

"Bad dream?" Alex squeaked, noticing the bags under Serena's eyes.

"Horrible," Serena responded. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat with the girls.

"How are our house guests?" Serena blew on her tea.

"Living." Jody clucked. "We can't leave them down there forever."

"Then we leave. Jody, you must have a place they won't find us." Alex asked.

"We could go to Sam and Dean's…" Claire interjected.

"No!" Serena cut her off. "They will have eyes on them, too." Serena quickly covers her fear of the Winchesters with hate for the Men Of Letters.

"I know a place." Serena offered. She dug into her purse pocket for keys. "I have a cottage in Hampton NB. It's a small town and they won't look for you there."

"You're not coming with us?" Jody asked, taking the keys.

"No, I have to make sure you're not followed," Serena assured them. "I will be down as soon as I can."

Jody and the girls packed up and left that afternoon. Serena left the men in the basement tied up and drove Jody's car out of town.

Soon, two cars tailed behind Serena and she spotted two women and a man in each car.

"Fun times." Serena sighed. She allowed them to follow her as she picked up their voices on the walkie-talkie. She kept hearing the name Ketch and something about Mary being held prisoner at their hideout.

Serena wasn't paying much attention to their words. She just wanted to get them to a private location.

She took them down a long stretch of road that led into a heavily dense forest. Serena parked the car on the side of the road and shuffled into the woods.

The woods are like a second home to Serena, she never got lost. Serena climbed a tall oak tree and pulled out her gun, screwing on a silencer.

The two men and four women stumbled over the bushes and tree roots, their guns aimed, searching for her. They split up into three's, which made it easier for Serena to shoot them. Serena shot down three of the Men Of Letters, but as she aimed for a brown-haired girl, a bullet hit her right arm and she fell from the tree.

Her gun bounced into the bushes. Serena hissed as blood gushed from her wound. She stumbled to her feet as the woman who shot her neared. Serena threw her dagger and caught the woman in the eye. She went down screaming.

There are only two women left and both had guns trained on Serena's head.

"We will shoot you." One woman shouted. "Anne, get the rope."

Anne had long red hair and steel eyes. Her oblong face held no beauty, but there's a taint to her soul. Anne's eyes flickered red.

"No." Anne laughed, shooting her partner between the eyes. The woman crumbled to the ground.

"Jael." Serena voiced. "Knew it was you."

"Thanks, sweets." Jael teased. "But I'm here on business."

"I don't make deals with Demons." Serena cursed.

Jael laughed, menacingly. "Dear, he knows you're here."

Those words froze her to the spot as Jael flew out of Anne's body. Anne's body fell to the ground and Serena staggered.

"Who knows I'm here?" That's the thousand dollar question.

0000000000

Lucifer's chained to a chair in hell. Crowley's prisoner, for now, listening to the heartbeat of his unborn son. He senses his son's energy in the world, but he also caught a whiff of something else, something familiar.

A loyal demon bowed before him. "Jael wishes to pass on that she's alive. Serena walks the earth."

Lucifer licked his lips. His pet was back on earth, oh what fun he's going to have with her. He already has one kid on the way, why not make it two.

"Perfect." Lucifer's snake tongue forked out in excitement.

"There's more Sire," the demon muttered.

Lucifer waited to hear the other news. "Well, what is it?" he's growing impatient.

"Serena has no memory." He blurted out.

Lucifer bunched his lips in a cruel smile, his hands slapped together as he hooted his joy.

"I'm going to have so much fun." Lucifer cried, "First. It's time to give Crowley a taste of his own medicine."

Crowley came to taunt Lucifer again, but this time Lucifer had something up his sleeve.

"Before long, of course, I will get rid of you," Crowley struts into Lucifer's prison, slamming the door. "But I will miss our little chats."

The room's bleak with two windows hosting little light.

"You mean the ones where you prattle on about your imagine power and I pretend to care. Those chats." Lucifer confessed.

Those words itched along Crowley's skin and he shoots back. "How is Lucifer junior? Dead yet?"

Lucifer puts his cuffed hands to his ear as if listening. His face is angelic.

"Hmm, nope. Still alive and kicking. Strong, kid's a bruiser. Sort of proud." Lucifer gloats.

"Before you pick a daddy and me class. I must assure you there is no heir to your throne. The Winchesters wouldn't mess up a second time." Crowley stated proudly.

Lucifer can barely contain his glee as he spoke. "Hmm, don't know about that. It seems to be their thing." Lucifer prattles on. "I mean, they thought they stuff me back in the cage again."

"And yet due to my cunning, here you sit. A virtual slave to my will." Crowley itched his chin without noticing that Lucifer had also itched his chin. "I mean the hubris. You and your pseudo son. I mean it's delusional."

Lucifer coughs and Crowley follows interrupting his speech. "Despite your epic collapse. You persist in the fantasy that you will best me." Crowley continued.

Lucifer can't contain his mirth any longer and mocks Crowley by smacking his lips together and joy gleams in his eyes when Crowley mimics him.

Crowley continues as if nothing is amiss. "You bluster is no match for my masterful strategies." They both stick out their tongues. "And in the end, you will have to concede that I have…"

They both wiggle their arms like chickens. "What's going on?" Fear enters Crowley's eyes as Lucifer giggles, no longer containing his charade Lucifer stands tall in front of Crowley.

"Master strategist. More like Kermit the frog." Lucifer hops on one foot and Crowley unwillingly follows.

"Oh, my little muppet." Lucifer makes Crowley hop with his finger. "Crowley, what will I do without you?"

Fear stung Crowley's face, knowing he's a dead man.


	8. Chapter8

Warning! This next chapter is going to have incest and violence. I advised now, not to go any further and turn back. This is where the story is going and even though I do not condone their actions, this is a make-believe story and not real life.

Thank You

Silverstarlet.


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 8: Sam and Serena

Blood gushed from her wound. Serena ripped her shirt and tied it tightly around her shoulder, hoping to stop the bleeding. She gathered her gun and dagger before retracing her steps out of the forest.

A faint smile twitched her lips when she spied Jody's car, but it quickly fades when Sam stepped beside it. Her breathing hitches, as Jason's dead face comes rushing back to her. Serena stops in her tracks.

Sam gave a weak smile until he noticed the blood. His eyes widen as she pointed her gun at him.

"Come no further, or I'll shoot!" Serena warned.

_Those eyes, those eyes look so lost_, thought Sam

Sam slowly lifted his hands, trying to stay calm.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." Sam stepped closer to Serena.

"No. Just the people I loved." Serena struggled out. More memories of Jason invaded her brain. They used to cuddle on the couch and eat snacks while watching stupid movies on Netflix. Serena shook those thoughts away.

"What do you mean?" Sam closing in on her. Her voice worries him.

"Jason!" Serena screamed, her brain hurt. "You killed him."

Realization dawned on Sam as he tried to explain. "That wasn't me."

Serena interrupted him. "Well, he had your face." Her gun shook in her hands. "Always in my dreams. You're always plaguing my dreams."

"I can explain." Sam paused. "Just put down the gun."

Serena's head became light due to the loss of blood, and in her dizzy state, Sam could touch the tip of her gun. She fired. Sam smacked her gun to the side, the bullet zoomed by his ear.

Serena pulled back and smacked Sam in the face with the side of her gun. On instinct, Sam knocked the gun out of Serena's hand. It disappeared into the woods.

"That was my favourite gun." Serena's mouth felt like cotton as she spoke, but her right hand curled into a fist and she uppercut Sam's chin. He staggered and she took off into the forest.

The race is on.

Serena could hear him calling her, chasing her through the woods. Her weakened state made her feet fumble over tree roots and rocks. She found herself in a small clearing. A huge boulder blocking her path. She turned around and Sam was blocking her other escape.

"You're confused. I get it." Sam inched towards her. "You don't have all your memories back."

Serena slipped her dagger into her right hand and pointed it at him. "I may not have all my memories back." She started. "But what I have is enough."

"No, it's not." Sam gritted.

"I didn't kill Jason." He started out slow. "It was…."

Again Serena cut him off. "I don't want to hear your lies. What about keeping me a prisoner in that room? Chaining me up to a bed! How sick is that?!"

Sam blew out his nose. She wasn't ready to listen to him.

"Jody called. She sent me to help you." Sam tried to reason with her, taking a step closer. His hands curls up into fists at his side. The wild look in her eyes told him the only way she's going to go with him, is kicking and screaming.

They were arm's length apart and Serena sliced her dagger through his flannel shirt. Sam unfazed, charged her, grabbing her wrist in his right hand. His left hand circled around her throat as he pushed her up against the boulder.

"Listen to me." Their breaths mingled.

"It wasn't me," Sam whispered in her ear.

Heat rushed over Serena's body as more memories tickled her brain. This time - Sam and her in a passionate embrace. This memory confused and excited her, and their closeness ignited something within her. She needed him, all of him. Sam's eyes burned into Serena's. The tension overwhelmed them. The need to be close, the desire they craved for each other.

Without words, Serena wrapped her bare legs around his waist, locking them at the ankles. His body's pushed up against hers. Sam wasn't gentle when he kissed her. His kisses are demanding, hungry, and Serena gave in to him. Her brain's no longer working as her fingers dropped the dagger. She's barely aware that Sam let go of her wrist.

Her hands tangled into his hair as his fingers slide up her dress. The heat between them is unquestionable and Serena's breath hitches as he fills her. It's painful and wonderful at the same time. She doesn't want him to stop. They quickly build a rhythm, hard and fast. Her moans muffled by his kiss as he continues to drive himself into her.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't me," Sam gasps between grunts, before claiming her lips again.

Too soon their bodies shook from their release and they crashed to the ground, curled up in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes.

Tears lingered on Serena's cheeks. "I don't know what's going on anymore. I'm losing my mind." She confessed.

Sam hugged her.

Laughter and clapping broke their private moment.

"Guess I get sloppy seconds," Lucifer cackled.

Both Serena and Sam stood and faced the intruder. Serena pulled her dress down, glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Serena hissed out.

"Pet," those words sparked another memory.

"Lucifer," Serena whispered. The flood gates opened and all her memories attacked her brain until darkness blanketed her.

"Aww, I was hoping for more fun," Lucifer chuckled. "So, you've found my pet."

Sam glared at Lucifer. He stood in front of Serena, protecting her unconscious form.

"We put you back in the cage." His voice's heated.

"Nope. Wrong again." Lucifer gloated. "I'm just here to pick up my pet."

"You'll never have her," Sam warned, picking up Serena's dagger.

"No, you already did." Lucifer seethed. "But now she's mine."

With a flick of his wrist, Lucifer threw Sam against the boulder, "Come on Sammy. It's about time you share your toys."

Sam's locked to the boulder by Lucifer's power. He screams and hollers as Lucifer cradles Serena in his arms.

He nuzzles her neck, "Still smells like peppermint."

With those words, they disappear. Sam's released from the boulder and he screams Lucifer's name.

Sam flips out his phone and calls Dean. "He's got her!"

Dean hears the pain in Sam's voice.

"Who's got her?" Dean questioned.

"Lucifer has Serena!" Sam bit out.

"But we put his ass back in the cage." Dean's voice changed from confused to anger.

"No," Sam cursed. "He's got her." Sam hung up the phone and raced out of the woods. He left Jody's car as he got into the Impala, heading back to the Bunker. Unfortunately, Ketch was lurking around the bunker with an obedient Mary.

Lucifer's back in Hell, sitting on his throne. Serena is curled up in a ball at his feet, with a collar around her neck. She's chained to his chair.

"Wake up, pet." Lucifer taps her with his foot.

Serena groans as she cradles her head in her hands, wishing for the pounding headache to recede.

She takes a minute to realize she's not in the forest with Sam anymore. No, she's in a room with ten smelling demons and Lucifer. She shuffles into a sitting position. Her arms up against her chest as she stares daggers at Lucifer.

"Let me go!" She demands.

Lucifer's red eyes gleamed down at her. His dirty blonde hair spiked as he grins like the joker.

"Pets should always remained loyal to their owners." Lucifer mocked

Then it hit her, her chest started to burn. She scratched at her burn mark just below her collarbone. She felt a tugging.

"You're having a baby?" Serena questioned. The tug on her burn mark glowed in her mind's eye, like an umbilical cord attaching itself to the baby.

Lucifer's face changed, and he pulled her up by her collar. His nose was touching hers as he breathed her in.

"You know where my son is?" He seethed.

Serena's eyes glowed gold as her mind spied the baby in the womb. Castiel is with the pregnant mother. They're hiding from Lucifer. Her vision clears and she stares into Lucifer's angry red eyes.

"You won't find them in time. He's not your baby anymore." Serena spat in his face.

Lucifer tosses her to the ground, kicking her stomach. He smashed his foot against her back as she tried to curl up into a ball.

"I will get my son back, and you're going to help me." He bit out as his foot connected with her face, knocking her out once again.

_00000000000_

When Serena came too, she's tied to the same bed as last time. This time the chains were unpick-able. Lucifer had learned his lesson from before.

"No angel will save you this time." He caressed her cheek, "I know. You prefer me looking like Sammy, but I'm stuck in this body for eternity."

Serena glared at him, her voice silent. She didn't struggle with her chains. There's no point.

"We can do this the easy way." Lucifer offered, "Or the hard way." He pulled out her angel blade. "Look at what I found stowed away in your car."

Serena bit her lower lip and turned away from Lucifer.

"I guess it's the hard way," Lucifer slid the blade down Serena's arm, making her scream.

Lucifer shivered in delight. "I make all the women scream."


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 9: Michael

In been hours, weeks, days, maybe months. Time has become meaningless. Serena's still chained to the bed, no wounds covering her weak body since Lucifer always heals her.

Her mind's shut off from his taunts. For a brief time each day, her mind is with baby Jack. He shows her peace and gives her a place to hide when the pain becomes unbearable. She would wrap her arms around his essence and sing to him. Hey Jude.

Serena noted, as each day passed, Jack's getting stronger and is almost ready to be born.

"Stay safe Jack," her mind would whisper as she's dragged back into her body. Her eyes no longer gold.

The dangerous, evil glint of Lucifer's red eyes made her shutter.

"Where is he?" Lucifer asked for the millionth time

Serena pushed her lips together as Lucifer slid the blade across her belly, slicing off a piece of her skin. Serena teared up, as Lucifer rolled her skin like a rose and presented it to her.

"We can stop all this." Lucifer's voice leaked with impatience. "Just tell me where my son is?"

He licked the open wound, healing it.

"I'm losing my patience." Lucifer whistled. "Fine."

He forced his right hand into her belly, experimenting with her organs. Serena couldn't contain her voice, weak as it was. She cried as her body quivered in pain. Spasms racked her body as blood pooled down her sides.

Suddenly, something opened. A new power has awoken. It's Jack, he's opened a rift in time and space. She feared what was on the other side.

**_00000000000_**

Michael sat on his throne, his fingers caressing the markings on his chair. Those marks represent the humans he's killed.

Soon, the earth will be his and the humans will have a choice; Become his slave or die. Most chose to die. Michael's eyes flashed blue, his energy sparked.

"The wild card." Michael hissed. He didn't know the wild card was born in his world, but he sensed her energy. "Pet."

He felt the pain and anguished emanating off of her, and he reached out to her with his power. "She's farther away than I expected," Michael muttered. From around his neck, he brought forth a crystal, the twin of the crystal Serena had used to defeat Lucifer. He used its power with his own to summon her. "Come to me!"

Serena's fingers tingled and a sensation ran up her arm and down her body.

Lucifer's eyes widened in amazement as Serena turned to sand and floated on the wind, before disappearing.

Lucifer bellowed in anger, stabbing the empty bed. His pet's gone, again.

_00000000000000_

Michael's amazed at the naked creature before him. Her bones are hardy and her blue eyes held him in place. Her long blonde hair in pigtails as she bowed before him. Her right hand over her chest. He steps towards her and sees the burn mark of her own crystal.

"You're not from this world," Michael licked his lips, "but I can use you."

He strung his crystal around her neck. When the cool glass touched her burn mark, Serena's eyes paled until clear, her hair drained of all colour, turning white.

"Now my pet, we have work to do." Michael laughed.

"Yes, master." Serena sighed softly.

The power of both crystals caged her soul and now she's Michael's pet in mind and body.

_000000000000_

_Humans are so easy to kill_, Serena thought as she stabbed a man in the back. He was trying to escape from the compound, but she took care of him.

Michael stopped beside her in his cowboy gear and tilted his hat. "You're doing a good job, keeping these morals in check."

Serena nodded as she pulled her knife free. Blood dripping from her blade.

"Come, we have a new prisoner." Michael escorted Serena back inside the house.

Serena's pale eyes gazed over Lucifer. She has known this man in her past life, and a cruel smile pinched her lips.

"Lucifer, nice to see you." Serena waltzed up to him. She circled his cage and found he's not in enough pain. She took her crystal from around her neck and stabbed it into his chest. Her eyes glinted with glee when his grace started to burn.

"You never figured out how to use my true powers." Serena hissed in his ear.

Lucifer's whole body spasms as drool leaked from his mouth. He tried to scream, but his voice's caught in his throat.

"Stop it, Serena," Michael commanded.

Serena pouted but listened and she tucked her crystal back into her black-blue flannel shirt. She strutted away from his cage and stood beside Michael.

"The wild card's power is unmatchable. That's the way God made her." Micheal whistled. "Only I have the power to control her."

"That's not possible." Lucifer gasped, regaining his voice. "She has two human parents."

"She's not supposed to be, therefore she's not really human," Michael answered. "This is just a body to store unbelievable power."

"Now, we both know Serena and you are not from my world." Michael's eyes harden as he spoke. "What I want is a way to get to your world."

"Why?" Lucifer choked out.

"Serena isn't powerful enough in my world. Imagine the power I would wield if we were in the world of her birth." Michael gloated, smacking his lips together. "I could destroy both worlds in a matter of days."

Michael plays with the crystal around Serena's neck. "Do you want to know how she escaped the pit?"

Lucifer clucked his tongue but refused to talk.

"It was her crystal. It saved her." Michael pulled down her shirt to expose the burn mark. "The crystal encased her body, saving her from you."

"But something went wrong." Serena breathed. "The crystal broke and it released me from my slumber."

Lucifer eyed them in disbelief. "Right. Sorry, your story is farfetched, even for me." He laughed.

"Like your opinion matters." Michael gritted his teeth. "I'm just telling you this, cause you had her for a while, and didn't use her properly."

Michael's fingers lingered on her burn mark, his powers slowly flowing into it. "The shards of her crystal are still inside of her. I'm trying to meld it back together. Just think of the power of two crystals."

Serena greedily drank his grace, her pale eyes filling up with power. It rushed through her body and she quivered against his touch. Her breath, shallow, and arousal gleamed in her eyes.

Michael swept her away, leaving Lucifer in his cage.

"Come on! Not fair. Everyone gets to play with my pet!" Lucifer shouted.

_00000000000000000_

Mary couldn't help but overhear the conversation. She sucked in a deep breath wishing she could escape and save Serena, but she feared it may be too late.

"What has that angel done to you?" Mary cried.

She paced her cell waiting for something to happen.

Hours pass and finally someone brought her food. It was Serena.

"I know you humans need to eat." Serena opened the door and placed the tray on the bed.

"Serena, you're human, too." Mary sighed. "You're my daughter."

"I was never your child." Serena hissed, a tint of blue sparked in her eyes. "You gave me away." The blue vanished and she calmed instantly. "You were just an incubator."

Serena turned on her heels and left the cell, but instead of finding Michael, she visited Lucifer instead.

"Evening Lucifer," Serena giggled. She banged her angel blade on the cage's side, making Lucifer jump.

"I know a normal angel blade can't kill you," Serena tsked. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Lucifer had no time to speak as she pierced his side, under his ribcage with the blade, driving it deeper into his body until the tip poked out of his shirt on the other side. Lucifer cries brought Serena joy as she quickly retracted the blade. Blood oozed from the wound for a minute before healing.

"Now I can understand why you enjoy torturing people," Serena breathed. "Now, you're my pet."

"I am Lucifer! King of Hell. I am no one's pet." Lucifer displayed his power with each word, but Serena jammed the angel blade in his kneecap and he fell.

"Tricks."

Michael's power called to her, and with regret, she retrieved her blade from his knee and skipped out of the room.

Serena found Michael at the firing range. He was shooting humans he found in a nearby village. She took her place by his side.

"You summon me, Michael?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Another rift has opened and closed to your world." Michael took aim and shot at his target. The woman gasped before dying from a head wound.

"Shame." Serena said. "But what does that have to do with me."

"I want you to find out who passed through," Michael instructed. "Only observe, follow. Do not attack!"

Serena saluted, before turning on her heels, strutting away.

Serena kicked a rock. She hated tracking, but she's good at it. She could sense a human's aura a hundred miles away.

"Wish I had angel wings?" Serena whined, kicking another pebble.

She used Michael's essence in her crystal to hide.

One of Serena's new powers is to cloak herself in darkness and become undetectable by natural or supernatural beings. No spell required.

Her memory's limited, but she knows bits and pieces of her past, but Michael has kept the rest of her old life stored away in the shards of her broken crystal. This made her obedient, as he reminded her many times. The crystal itself stunned her will, making killing a breeze.

Her eyes sparkled as she pinpoints her target. His aura radiated gold, and his power washed over her in waves. He's more powerful than any angel she's ever encountered, except for Michael. Her interest peaked in the newcomer.

Serena's eyes followed the young man. He's a teenager, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He's slim, but not malnourished. Serena liked his baby face, and she slowly sipped on his essence, hoping that he doesn't notice.

Once she had her fill, she reported back to Michael and he sent out his angels to capture this creature from another world.


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 10: Help me!

"Help!" a cry rang through the forest. "Someone! Please help me!"

Bobby hissed to himself, "Idjit."

Bobby paced back and forth, trying to ignore the screams, but his heart got the best of him and he followed it. As he drew closer he saw a girl, her leg caught in a bear trap Bobby had rigged for supernatural beings, but it was still a bear trap with nasty teeth.

He inched closer, making sure she's not a demon or worst an angel. She's wearing a pink flannel shirt and jeans. Blood is dripping on the ground from the bear trap biting into her ankle.

"Not an angel." Bobby sighed in relief.

But he was still cautious, his gun pointed at the girl.

"Please help me." The girl's pale eyes met Bobby's. He stilled his movements.

His gut flipped-flopped, warning him that something's not right.

"Bobby!" Randy rushed up to him. He eyed the girl crying as she wrestled with the bear trap. "We should help her."

Randy lowered his gun, but Bobby put his hand in front of Randy. "Let's make sure she's not with Michael."

"She's human, Bobby. Look, she's bleeding." Randy pointed to the blood.

"I don't know. Most humans know not to scream in these woods." Bobby stepped back.

"Please! It hurts so bad." Tears leaked from her eyes.

Randy gave Bobby his gun before running over to her.

"Bobby, we have to help her." Randy knelt down to the girl. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Serena. Please, help." Serena hiccuped between words.

Randy took the trap's mouth and pulled it away, freeing Serena's ankle.

She hugged Randy and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He helped her up, and she hopped on her left foot, balancing her arm on Randy's shoulder.

"I thought I was gonna die," Serena explained. "I spotted a wendigo yesterday, and I feared for my life."

Bobby still pointed his gun at her. He just had this vibe, she's up to no good. "Where are your people?"

Serena eyed Bobby sharply. She continued to lean on Randy.

"They're dead." She breathed. "Vampires."

"How did you escape?" Bobby questioned.

"I ran. I'm a coward and left my family to die." There's a calmness in her voice that unnerves him.

Bobby was about to accuse her of lying when Randy interjected. "We have to take her back to camp."

"We're five days away from camp," Bobby explained. "Let's just fix her up and be on our way."

Sometimes he hated travelling with Randy, his heart is too soft.

They have been out for days, hunting angels, but none has shown their ugly faces. They were about to head back when they heard her cry, and Bobby wanted to leave her here.

"I don't know," Bobby wheezed. "Charlie said no more people. We're getting crowded as it is."

"Just fix me up and I will be on my way." Serena lowered her eyes in sadness. Usually, her puppy eyes did the trick.

"Fine," Bobby gave in. "Don't lag behind, or we will leave you."

Serena nodded and hid the mirth in her eyes. Michael will be so proud of her when she locates Charlie's camp.

Bobby's draped in hunter's clothes, flannel, and jeans. He carries multiple weapons across his back and on his belt. He's ready for anything.

Serena knew he'd be hard to take down, but Randy would be an easy target.

Randy only had a gun. He was in his mid-twenties with light brown hair and clean-shaven. He sported a black jacket and jeans. His blue eyes looked upon Serena fondly, and she wondered if she could play with him first.

Michael had sent her on this mission to find Jack, and Mary, since they escaped from their cell.

She had to be careful not to confront them since they've both seen her face. She was to report back to Michael once she had found them.

"Thank you." Serena shook her head.

Randy bandaged her ankle with a piece of cloth he had in his bag. She gently touched his fingers as he secured her cloth with tape. Their eyes met and Serena gave him a soft smile. Her cheeks turned red and she looked away, pretending to be shy. She doesn't understand the shy approach, but for some reason, men love it. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Randy blushing and quickly untangling his hands from hers.

"There." He coughed, his eyes darting all around, but not meeting hers.

"I'm sorry." Serena sighed. "It's been a long time."

Randy helped her to her feet and he steadied her when she stumbled. "Same. Maybe when we get back to camp, I can take you out on a date?"

His words had Serena smiling. If she didn't know better, Randy might be a virgin. "That would be nice."

Serena leaned heavily on Randy as he helped her walk. Bobby wasted no time in marching back to camp. They would walk all day and camp at night. The first night Serena lays close to Bobby. His eyes never leaving her. He didn't sleep.

The second night Serena slept by Randy. She watched them all night and knew once again Bobby was wide awake, keeping his eyes trained on her. She continued to fane sleep, but inched closer to Randy, snuggling up to his back and shivering as if cold.

Bobby couldn't sleep. The girl unnerved him. Something about her was off. How could she survive all this time not knowing how to shoot? His mind wandered back to that afternoon, when she confessed her secret to them.

Randy took her aside and tried to teach her how to shoot, but her eyes never met the target. She only had eyes for Randy.

Being lovesick can make you stupid, and both kids could just be falling for each other, but there's something about her that itched Bobby the wrong way. Two days and she still acted innocent. Too innocent.

"Maybe I'm reading too much into it," Bobby grumbled, turning over.

On the third day, Serena was sharing Randy's sleeping bag and Bobby left them be. At one in the morning, Bobby finally fell asleep. At two, Serena is shaking Bobby awake.

"Bobby! Bobby!" Serena hissed in his ear. "Wake up. They're something nearby."

Serena's eyes widened in fright and Bobby shot up. Randy's sleeping bag was empty.

"Where's Randy?"

"He heard something in the woods and went to check it out," Serena sighed. "I tried to go with him, but he told me to stay here and wake you up."

"Stupid kid." Bobby moaned. "What way did he go?" Bobby stuffed his feet into his boots.

Serena pointed to the right. Nothing but trees and darkness filled his line of sight.

"He knows not to travel alone at night." Bobby huffed. "Stay here."

Serena smirked as Bobby trotted into the woods, gun in hand.

"Men are so simple." Serena whistled before digging into Bobby's bag. She took some of his food and a gun. She tucked the gun away and scurried back to Randy's sleeping bag.

"Soon you will find Randy, Bobby." Serena laughed.

An hour before waking Bobby, Serena convinced Randy to stray away from camp with the promise of sex. Once she had her fun, she killed him by stabbing him in the neck with her dagger. She decapitated him and strung his head from a tree.

"One. Two. Three." Serena chanted as she heard Bobby curse, waking the whole forest.

Bobby was back in two minutes, out of breath from his run. Serena jumped from her spot and rushed to him.

"What happened? Where's Randy?" Serena faked her concern.

"He's dead, and from the looks of his body. It might have been the wendigo you told us about." Bobby bit out.

Serena's hands flew to her mouth as she covered her smirk. She lowered her head as tears glistened her cheeks.

"We must leave," Serena moaned between sobs.

"I agree."

They were one day away from camp when Bobby stopped them for lunch.

"You know." He started. "It's strange. Randy would never hunt alone."

"Really. He acted so bravely, said he wanted to check it out." Serena offered a lame explanation.

Bobby bowed his head and lowered his eyes, noticing she wasn't limping as she scouted the area.

_No one heals that fast._ Bobby's mind cursed.

"How's the wound?" Bobby clicked his tongue, noticing that she started limping once he brought it up. His gut was right. There's something bad about this girl.

"Sore," Serena supplied. She took the effort to put the limp back in her walk, hoping Bobby hadn't noticed.

Serena turned her back on Bobby, scanning the area, mentally mapping their location. She heard the gun go off and her body staggered. A bullet pierced the bottom of her back. Her energy shielded her from the pain and the bullet dug itself out of her skin, falling to the ground.

"You're his pet." Bobby has heard of Michael's pet. A human woman that's not really human, but a conduit of power.

Serena turned towards Bobby with her lips twitching upwards, smirking.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for Bobby," Serena applauded him.

"I've heard about you," Bobby explained. "You're Mary's daughter."

"I am not her daughter." Serena chided. "She doesn't know me."

"Why are you working for Michael?" Bobby needed an escape plan, but he needed to stall her to buy him time.

"Because he is my master." Serena toyed with her crystal. "He owns my mind and body. I am his servant. And you will be too."

"Over my dead body," Bobby shouted.

"That's what Randy said too before I killed him." Serena gloated.

Bobby hissed and fired his gun again. Three shots rang through the air, but his bullets had no effect on her.

"That's all you got." Serena laughed.

"But the bear trap?" Bobby questioned.

"I can make myself bleed at will. Cry too." Serena pulled out her angel blade and the tip of the blade touched the ground.

"You're going to take me to the camp now," Serena warned.

"Never. I'd rather die." Bobby threw down his gun and took out his hunting knife. It was long and edged. There were angel etching's on it.

"I'm no angel." Serena scoffed at the blade.

Bobby charged her, slicing through the air. Serena ducked and rolled to the side. Crouching, she stretched out her left leg before jumping and striking Bobby's left shoulder. He cried out as blood matted his shirt, but he didn't let go of his knife.

"We can do this the easy way," Serena tinkered a laugh. "Or the hard way."

Bobby jabbed the blade into her right side. "The hard way." Serena wheezed, as the blade burned her skin.

She kicked Bobby's right leg and he went down. She connected her knee to his face and he fell backwards.

Serena tore the knife from her body and tossed it to the side. She stood over Bobby, her blade raised high above her head.

Bobby shielded his body with his arms, waiting for the death blow, but it didn't come. When he opened his eyes, Serena stood over him, but she couldn't move. Bobby scurried away from the blade. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Jack.

Jack stood with his hands outstretched using his powers to hold Serena at bay.

"Let me go, Angel boy." Serena hissed.

Jack circled her, eyeing her body and sensing her powers.

"I promised Mary not to harm you," Jack stated. "You will be our prisoner."

"I will kill you, Jack." A memory of Jack, but as a baby flashed in her mind, and music filled her ears.

Serena couldn't help but hummed, Hey Jude. The song shook Jack's powers and Serena continued to hum it as loud as possible.

"It's you!" Jack backed up in disbelief. "You're not evil. You were hurt. I comforted you."

His power ebbed enough that Serena broke free and kicked Jack in the stomach. She sliced his arm with the angel blade as a shot sang by her ear. Serena looked to see Mary joining the fight.

"Let's call it a day. See you soon." Serena disappeared into the woods, using her powers to mask her whereabouts.

Jack clenched his teeth as he covered his wound. "She's not evil, Bobby." He said again.

Mary ran up to Jack and held him. "Michael is controlling her. If only we could break that hold."

"I think I can do it," Jack assured Mary. "She remembered the song she sang to me in the womb. I know she's still in there."

Mary chuckled. "I sang that song to her the night I gave her up."

Bobby, Mary, and Jack kept their eyes open as they trekked back to camp, hoping they're not followed, but Serena was hot on their tails. She kept them insight and by the end of the day; She knew the location of the camp, but instead of going back. She waited. There's something about Jack that intrigued her and she needed to corner him alone.


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 11 The Plan

Serena's been mingling in the camp for weeks. Staying out of the way, wearing a purple toque she stole from one settler. She also stole a black jacket and lifted the collar to hide her face. She kept watch on Charlie, Bobby, Jack, and Mary from afar. Sometimes using her powers, or standing behind very tall people.

Her ears perked, storing all information into her mind.

Michael's been angel radioing her for weeks, but she dared not connect with him, just in case Jack catches wind of their conversation. So she's been ignoring him.

"Hey, Ami!" Shelly called out.

Serena nods to her with a crisp smile. She made a couple of friends while she snooped around, just in case people ask about her. She came up with a lame backstory, almost the same story she supplied Bobby when they first met, but she went under the name Ami, it's common and it blends in.

Serena's heart skipped a beat, knowing she's used Ami as an alas before, but she shrugged her shoulders and lumbered on her way.

"Hey, Ami!" Jason stepped in front of her.

Serena sighed, biting the side of her cheek. Jason's a pompous ass that's been following her since he noticed her at a meeting. He always finds a way to talk to her, giving her a once over, and Serena could swear he's undressing her with his eyes.

He's in his mid-forties with shaggy blonde hair, and an angular jaw. Hard brown eyes bore into hers as he stepped into her personal space, trying to intimidate her.

Serena stared at this six-foot-five bear of a man, his arms massive. The bored look she gives him when she didn't step back, angered him.

"Shouldn't you be out learning how to shoot?" Jason teased.

Serena clicked her tongue. Maybe she should have changed her backstory, but it was too late now.

"Not today, Jay." Serena clicked her tongue again, wondering if anyone will miss Jason if she killed him.

"Maybe I could give you a private lesson." He licked his lips and blew a kiss.

"Dude, you're old enough to be my dad. Find someone your own age." Serena sidestepped him.

Jason gripped her arm, digging his nails into her. Serena allowed his sharp nails to pinch her skin as bits of blood checkered her arm.

"You think you're all that, don't you?" He breathed into her hair.

"I just know you need to watch your step." Her voice's low and threatening.

His lips twitched down and he raised his other hand, palm out ready to strike her.

"Hey!" a voice rings out.

Serena tucked her head down and hides her face as Mary strutted towards them.

"What's going on?" Mary puts her hands on her hips, staring at them.

"Nothing, mam." Jason quickly steps away from Serena, letting her go. "Just chatting."

"Is that right?" Mary didn't believe his words. "Do you have anything to say, young lady?"

Serena shrugged, her eyes on the ground. She didn't want Mary to see her face, so she ran off.

"That was close," Serena blew out.

She made a mental note to stay away from Jason, or else he might die a horrible death, then there will be talk in camp, and she needed to keep a low profile.

She's walking alongside a cabin when she hears talking. Serena recognized Jack's voice, and Lucifer's and two other men. She kept low and tried to hear what they're saying, but their voices are too muddled for her ears.

"I guess Michael lost Lucifer too," Serena chuckled.

Lately, Michael's having trouble keeping prisoners.

Two guards stepped towards her. She gives them a weak smile before trekking away from the cabin.

Serena knew the ins and outs of the camp. All the traps and Angel wardings near and far. On the outposts, she scratched some wards out, and so far no one has noticed. The closer she got to camp, the more she relied on herself and not her crystal.

She might not be an angel, but her energy would light up the markings briefly and only a keen observer would know that she's more than human. To safeguard herself, she tucked her crystal in her right boot.

Supper was soup again, this time with bits of deer and squirrel meat. Serena took a bowl and carried it over to the children. They're small, a tiny whirlwind of terrors. Always screaming and playing, but she felt at home among them. She fed them her soup and bread and played hide and seek with them after supper.

"Ami!" Janis called. "Send Sam home."

Serena stopped in her chase, the name Sam caught her off guard. She used to know a Sam, but her memory of him has faded, but deep down her heart ached.

"Ami!" Janis called again, shuffling up to her.

Serena blinked twice. "Sorry, got a bit winded. Kids got me dizzy."

Janis laughed as she grabbed a little boy's hand.

He had brown hair and blue eyes, freckles dotted his nose. He gives Serena a cute smile that had a dimple on his right cheek.

"Thanks for playing with us, Ami." Sam tugged on her coat.

Serena knelt down and kissed the top of his head. "I always have fun when you're around." She ruffled his hair.

Sam blushed madly and kicked the ground. Janis laughed, taking his hand and they headed home.

Serena stared after them, her eyes never leaving their hands. It brought a memory to the forefront of her mind of her dad taking the day off work. They went to the park and ate ice cream.

"But now he's dead." Serena bit out. She pushed the memory away as her chest started to burn. Placing her hand on her burn mark; The crystal within her had started to mend itself and it brought her nothing but pain.

Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. The crystal was inside of her, broken for a reason. Maybe it shouldn't be mended back together. Those thoughts brought Serena to her knees as pain jolted up her body. Michael was near, and angry. Very angry.

Serena refused to let Michael ruin her cover. She fumbles onto her feet and raced towards his essence.

He's on the outskirts of camp and away from the watchers tower. Serena found him, lingering between two trees. Angel warding are keeping him out.

"Michael, what are you doing here? Trying to get caught?" Serena hissed. She tore off her hat in anger.

"That tone won't do. More respect next time you speak to me." Michael commanded.

"Sorry, master." Serena lowered her head. "I'm trying to blend in with the camp to gather information."

"You've been gone too long. I had thought…" his voice trailed off.

Serena picked up on the uneasiness in his voice. He was at the end of his rope, and Serena could see it in his eyes. He wanted Jack and Lucifer. Michael's need to capture the other world is consuming him. Luckily, Serena has good news for him.

"They're travelling tomorrow." Serena supplied. "These humans are going to the new world."

Michael's blue eyes lit up. "That's good news."

"Go. Before someone spots me talking to you." Serena warned. "I need to stay. To learn."

Those words cut through Michael like a knife. "Learn?" he quoted.

"To defeat your enemies, you must learn their weaknesses." Serena sighed.

Her voice reassuring him she is his servant, now, and forever.

_ 000000000000000000_

"Bobby, we have to leave tomorrow." Dean whistled, pacing back and forth. The leaders of the camp were having a meeting in one of the log cabins.

Bobby, Charlie, Mary, Sam, and Lucifer were present at the meeting. Dean eyed Lucifer wearily. His anger reached the surface of his face, making his cheeks puff out. He wanted Lucifer dead for kidnapping Serena again.

"What about Michael? And Serena?" Mary choked on Serena's name.

Dean huffed, knowing that Serena was in leagues with Michael, but not of her own will.

"We have no choice, but to leave her here." Dean didn't want to say those words. He reframed from glancing at Sammy, afraid to see the hurt in Sammy's eyes.

Serena's kidnapping and then disappearance had almost driven Sammy mad with grief. Knowing that she's alive in this world and evil.

Dean didn't know if Sammy could take anymore heartache.

"Then I'm staying." Sam inhaled. "I won't leave her."

"Sam," Bobby pipped up. "You don't know her. She's not who you think she is anymore."

Bobby shifted in his seat, debating whether to tell Sam about his encounter with Serena. Finally, he threw up his hands and spoke. "Serena and I crossed paths. Thought she was a lovesick teen, but she murdered my buddy, Randy. She strung his head up a tree."

Bobby's words had cut Sam deep in the gut, but he refused to believe it. "It's Michael's doing. If we could break his control over her then we can get her back." Sam's confident in his words.

"I think I can get her back," Jack whispered.

No one heard him as the room erupted with harsh words, until he yelled. "I can get her back!" The room silenced and all eyes stared at him.

"But do we want her back?" Lucifer interjected. "She stabbed me with an angel blade. She's not nice."

Everyone ignored him.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Dean and Sam voiced their question at the same time.

Jack cleared his throat. "I've talked to Mary and Bobby about this, and it's a long shot, but I have to give it a try." He took a deep breath, his eyes on the floor. "Serena essence was with me in the womb. She sang to me. I felt her pain, even though she tried to hide it from me. We're connected."

Another deep breath.

"She's like a second mother to me. Always told me to be good." He chuckled. "Ironic, now."

A heavy silence swept through the room and Jack wished Cas was with him to give him guidance.

He continued. "Michael is pouring part of his grace into Serena's crystal. That's how he's controlling her. If I channel my grace into her crystal. I might be able to force Michael's essence out of her."

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked.

"Without Michael's grace, Serena will be free." Jack finished.

"Well, then let's do it," Sam said. He smiled for the first time in months.

"We should tell Cas," Dean interjected. "When is he due back from patrol?"

"A couple of hours. He's with Sandy." Charlie supplied with a smile.

"There's one problem." Mary hated to be the bearer of bad news. "How do we find her?"

The room stilled once more. No one from camp has encountered Serena, and Michael has been attacking the settlement, but with angels, and not his pet.

"We set a trap." Dean offered, his lip turned up, stretching his face into a wide grin. "Michael won't know what hit him."

The plan's set and the group departed for the night. Jack smiled, knowing that he had done something right. He wasn't sure what being human was supposed to feel like, but tonight he made Sam and Dean proud of him. His feet took him to an outpost to see if he could spot Cas, but Cas was not there.

"Late night?" a voice called out through the darkness.

"Yes." Jack coughed. "You?"

"Always." The girl came forward. She wore a purple hat with small cat-like ears. The darkness partially hid her face.

Serena stared at Jack, lowering her voice to make her sound off key, hoping she could pass off as a settler. It must have worked since Jack looked away and gazed at the moon.

"Shouldn't a kid like you be in bed." Serena chided softly.

"I don't sleep." Jack laughed. "What's your name?"

"Ami." Serena lied. "I do the night watch."

Jack nodded and stepped closer to her. "Be careful Ami."

"Be good, Jack." Those words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

They stared at each other. The silence stretched for a long time before Jack gave a sharp nod and hurried on his way.

Serena wasn't sure why she said that to him, but she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the moon. Its light was almost blinding as it glowed in the sky. More voices invaded her ears, but one voice shook her core and she heard someone call him Sam.

"Sam." She breathed.

Her mind tried to stop her, but her body didn't listen as she followed Sam to his cabin.

He was sharing a room with another man, but Serena didn't care. She carelessly used her powers and snuck in, just to see him. She hid in the room's corner, memorizing every inch of his face and body.

"Do you think Jack can do it?" Sam asked Dean, he threw off his shirt, exposing his well-sculpted muscles.

Serena's fingers itched to touch his tone stomach and slide her fingers along his ribcage. Her lips puckered, wishing to feel his lips upon hers. She inhaled his scent, he smelled of wood and ash.

"Yes. Give the kid a chance. Let him try." Dean assured Sam.

"Okay." Sam shivered. He had a feeling he's being watched.

His eyes scanned the room, and he trotted over to the window to see if someone was peeking in. The curtain brushed his arm, and for a moment the curtain felt like fingers. Goosebumps slithered up his spine. Sam couldn't wait to get out of Apocalypse World.

"I think it's time we hit the hay, Sammy," Dean drew Sam from his thoughts.

"Yeah." Sam turned away from the window and kicked off his shoes. He placed his hands behind his head as he got comfortable on his bed.

"Do you think she'll remember us?" Sam asked.

"Hard to say, Sammy," Dean responded. "Last time you saw her, she barely knew you. She even accused you of murder when Lucifer possessed your body."

The name Lucifer sparked heat in Sam's eyes. "I want to kill him for what he's done to Serena."

"I know, Sammy. I know." Dean gritted his teeth. "He will get his."

Their words shocked Serena. They spoke about her as if they know her.

Memories of Sam kissing her flashed before her eyes, and then it hit her. Sam used to be her lover and she wanted him back. She craved his touch. Serena snuck back out of the cabin, thinking of how to capture Sam. Maybe she could reason with Michael and let her keep Sam as a pet.


	13. Chapter13

Chapter 12: Power Control

Everyone from camp are packed and ready to leave. Sam and Dean advised each person to bring only what they needed, which wasn't much. A couple of pairs of shirts and pants and small toys for the young kids. And weapons.

Serena stayed in the back, mingling among the moms and kids, since they're slow walkers. She would skip with the girls and tell jokes to the boys. She saw the fear in their little eyes, their hands and knees shook as they walked.

"Don't fret." Serena whispered to them. "We will have lots of fun."

Serena pushed her hat down to her eyes, and puffed up her jacket collar as Cas strutted by. His eyes didn't even glance her way, which relieved her.

After hours of walking, they came to a clearing in the forest and waited. It wasn't long before the portal opened and the woman and children went through first.

Serena bit her lower lip, waiting for Michael to show. The people were quick to jump through and the line's dwindling. Serena stayed at the end of the line, trying to hide herself.

She knelt down, pretending to tie her shoe as she retrieved her crystal from her boot and quickly strung it around her neck.

Two more to go before it's her turn. Sam and Dean are at each side of the portal while Cas, Jack, and Lucifer took the rear.

Their closeness rattled her nerves and she's afraid of being spotted. It was her turn and she walked up to the portal when a hand grabbed her.

"Not yet." Sam breathed. "We have to wait for the signal."

Serena nodded her head, staring at the ground, afraid to look into those stunning green eyes. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Ami." Serena supplied.

Serena didn't see the exchange Sam gave to Dean or the fact that Cas and Jack stepped closer. The seconds ticked by until Serena couldn't help but look up and saw Dean and Sam standing in front of her, their arms crossed. She turned around and both Cas and Jack were at her back. Lucifer lingered with a smirk, at the edge of the circle.

"Hey, pet. Good disguise." Lucifer clapped mockingly. "Had no one fooled."

"Shit." Serena couldn't back up, but she tossed her head back and glared at the men. "When did you know?"

"Last night." Jack spoke. "When we had our little chat."

"Michael will be here soon," Serena warned. She flashed her crystal, bending her knees slightly, ready to fight.

"We're not here to fight you," Sam bit out. "We're here to save you."

"You don't get it," Serena cursed. "I don't need to be saved."

Jack's grace hit her in the chest, burning a hole through her shirt, exposing her burn mark. Pain erupted, pulsing within her chest.

The crystal shards inside of her reacted with Jack's power, burning her body. Serena couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips, nor her words.

"Stop!" She begged. "Please."

She crumbled onto her knees. Pain shooting up every nerve in her body. She spasmed as drool dribbled out of her mouth.

"Jack, is it working?" Dean asked.

Jack's power continued to assault her. He's too focused on the crystal inside her body to answer. Unlike the crystal around her neck, this crystal's an empty vessel that needs to mend and fill, but he's having trouble mending all the pieces. Something is blocking him.

"Get Michael's crystal from around her neck." Jack commanded.

Sam stepped up to Serena, his fingers tickling the hairs on her neck when he's flung back by Michael's power.

"Leave my pet alone." Michael warned.

Jack couldn't keep his power flowing, he had to stop. Serena's body teetered before falling over. Jack rushed to her and cradled her in his arms.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Michael laughed. "My power is the only power she'll respond to."

"Liar." Sam stood in front of Jack and Serena. His angel blade ready. "Jack, take Serena to our world."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Serena with ease and jumped through the portal. Jack stumbled out the other side and Bobby rushed to him.

"What happened?" He flinched at the sight of Serena.

"Michael." Jack warned.

Bobby and a couple of other people grabbed their weapons from off the table.

"What about her?" Bobby glanced at Serena.

"I'll take care of her." Jack offered.

Jack shuffled out of the main room and took Serena to the only safe place he knew. He locked her up in Sam and Dean's little dungeon, which was hidden under the bunker. He chained her hands together as she slept. His fingers circled around her neck, trying to take Michael's necklace off, but it wouldn't budge.

"I will save you." Jack promised. He backed out of the room and locked it.

By the time he made it back to the main room, the portal's gone. Sam, Dean, and Cas were talking with Bobby and Mary. Jack searched, but he couldn't find Lucifer.

"Where's Lucifer?" Jack asked as he strolled up to Dean.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks before Dean coughed. "Michael killed him. He risked his life to save us."

His words rang false. Lucifer wasn't the saving lives kind of guy, but Jack didn't dwell on it.

"Serena's sleeping, but I can't take her necklace off." Jack advised them. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to counteract what Michael has done to her."

"We have faith in you." Sam put his hand on Jack's right shoulder. "You will save her."

_000000000000000_

Serena's eyes fluttered open. She's been going in and out of consciousness for hours, maybe days. She didn't know. Serena closed her eyes again as a deep pulse drummed in her head. She groaned, trying to get her hands to her head, but she's cuffed. Serena cries reverberated off the walls.

"You're awake." His voice stopped her cries.

"Let me go." Her words burned with anger.

"No." Sam stepped closer to her. He knelt down and brushed her hair.

Serena flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. The burning sensation within her intensified.

"Don't." she grounded out. "Michael will come for me."

"Not likely. He's still in Apocalypse world." Sam couldn't help the smugness in his voice.

"He'll find a way. He always does." Serena promised.

Her words brought Sam to his feet and he paced the room. "Serena, you're not like this."

"I am nothing more than a servant. His pet." Serena bit out, trying to get a rise out of Sam, but somewhere deep inside of her, her words rang false.

"Do you remember me?" He changed the subject.

Serena had to admit, with Jack's power, it freed her memories from her shattered crystal and she knew Sam, and Dean, but he didn't need to know that.

"No." She lied, watching the sadness enter his eyes. She wanted to relish in his pain, but she couldn't. Instead Serena averted her eyes. She hated seeing Sam's sad puppy eyes.

"Jack will be by soon to give you your treatment." Sam explained. "We will save you, Serena."

Sam slammed the door as he left, leaving Serena in darkness. She bowed her head and wrapped her hands around her body, wondering what he meant by treatment.

_0000000000000000000000_

Serena soon found out what he meant. Jack blasted his power into her in ten second bursts, lighting up her whole body. Screams tore from her throat as she's shocked again from another burst.

"Stop!" She breathed out. Serena couldn't take much more. "It hurts."

Jack stopped, his hands on his knees, panting. Almost all his energy's spent. "I need a break."

Dean nodded and took Jack away. "We'll be back." Dean warned.

Serena's alone with the pain in her chest. It scorched her skin as the crystal wiggled inside of her body. It had formed into its original shape. Now it's trying to make its way out of her body. Her burn mark pulsed as a tiny shard poked through her skin.

"Not good." Serena wheezed as blood slid down her chest.

Time slipped by and the boys still hadn't returned. The blood stained her shirt, and her wound refused to close as the crystal is slowly digging its way out of her skin.

"Aren't we in a lot of pain?" a woman's deep Scottish accent invaded her ears. Serena knew that voice.

"Witch." Serena glared. "I should have killed you in Toronto at the joke shop."

"Ah, so you do remember." Rowena chirped. "Boys think you have no memory. Naughty girl."

"What are you doing here, Rowena?" This was the last place Serena had hoped to see the witch.

Serena's eyes bore into hers and she noticed something different about Rowena.

"Someone unlocked your powers." Serena's eyes lingered over Rowena's pulsing aura.

"Yes. Sammy's a good boy." Rowena strutted into the room, wearing a fancy green dress. "I bet you want to get out of here."

Serena lifted her brow. Will Rowena actually help her? There was only one way to find out.

"Will you help me?" Serena asked.

"And get those boys mad at me. Sorry, dearie. You're on your own." Rowena giggled. She did a quick survey of the room, before turning back to the door.

She stopped by the door and her eyes gazed at the keys on the hook. She flicked her hand and the keys scattered across the floor.

"Don't say a thing." She closed the door.

Serena scrambled for the keys, freeing herself from her shackles.

Serena kept to the wall as she lingered in the hallway. She snuck into a room and stole a green flannel shirt that smelled of Ash and wood and another hat. She stuffed her hair underneath it, before leaving the room.

Serena's surprised the bunker's void of life, but as she inched closer to the main room, voices are heard.

"How do we stop him?" Cas's voice seethed with anger as he stalked towards a injured Michael.

Serena wanted to go to Michael and help him, but something inside of her stopped her. She continued to listen to their conversation.

"You don't," Michael wheezed.

Castiel stood behind Dean.

"After consuming the Nephilim's grace, Lucifer's juiced up, supercharged. He'll kill the boy."

Serena's heart choked in her throat. "No." She breathed out. Her eyes flickering from clear to blue.

"Your brother… hell he could end the whole universe if he put his mind to it and you thought I was bad." Michael breathed out.

"No… No you beat him. I saw you." Dean muttered.

Serena couldn't listen anymore. She had to get to Sam and Jack.

She touched the tip of her exposed crystal and sensed Jack's power. She used her crystal to track them.

She found herself outside a huge brick church with pane glass windows. Screams erupted from inside the building and Serena raced in to see Lucifer choking Sam.

"You know. It's been real fun. I really had a great time with you, but I think we should see other people." Lucifer said as Sam struggled to breathe. "What do you say?"

Serena cried out, racing towards Lucifer, her fists raised. Lucifer grinned at her.

"Kneel!" He commanded, and Serena obeyed.

"I have Jack's power now. I can control you, pet," Lucifer gloated.

Serena watched in horror as Sam's breathing became ragged.

Jack stumbled onto his feet.

Lucifer eyes glowed gold, as he put Sam down and powered up his hand, pouring his power into Sam's chest. Sam's anguish cries deafened Serena's ears.

"Stop!" Jack screamed.

Lucifer stopped, and Sam's legs couldn't hold him anymore, and he tumbled to the floor.

"No." Sam cried weakly.

"And why should I listen to you?" Lucifer turned towards Jack.

Jack stepped forward, "because… I'm your son."

"Oh yeah, you had your chance with that." He smacked Jack, "but now." He punches Jack three more times, beating him to the floor.

"As for kids, ah, I can make more of those." He winked at Serena.

Sam lumbered over to Lucifer, grabbing him by the shoulder. Lucifer turns and punched Sam in the face, knocking him down.

"Ah, Daddy Sammy coming to the rescue." Lucifer seethed.

Sam struggled onto his feet, but he managed.

"But your little Jackie… ain't your human loving boy that you had before. He's killed people." He pointed to Jack. "He's got lots of blood on his hands. So does Serena."

Sam stands before Lucifer. "I don't care. He's family. They're both family."

Lucifer laughed. "What does family done for anybody?" There's a underlining hurt in his voice. "My dad left me, my brothers tried to kill me, a lot. Family blows and I'm going to prove it to you."

"Oh? By killing me. Go ahead." Sam offered his life.

"No, I'm not going to kill ya." Lucifer's voice hardened. He pointed to the bloody Jack. "He is."

Sam and Jack's eyes meet when Lucifer released his angel blade and flings it to the floor between the boys.

"Stop this Lucifer!" Serena screamed. "I'll go with you. Just don't do this."

"No. This has to happen." Lucifer chided. His eyes glowed gold and Serena lost her voice.

All she could do is helplessly watch.

"I properly should execute you… I mean really really should use my imagination, but I'm feeling generous today." He pointed to the door. "So, one of you is gonna to walk out that door and the other one will be laying dead on the ground."

He stared at both boys, but his eyes lingered on Jack. "You choose."

"No." Sam choked out.

"Or you can do that. And I can murder you both and end all life in the universe." Lucifer gloated. "And remake it in my image, better than Dad ever could."

Lucifer continues to prattle on. "I'm thinking... fire-breathing dragons. Sassy talking robots. I might give humans another chance if they know their place and worship me because I've earned it. But hey, it'll probably take a few days to unravel the universe."

Lucifer continued his monologue. "Maybe... seven, ten days tops. Maybe, just maybe one of you can stop me. Maybe. Well, let's see. Clock's ticking guys."

All three men stare at each other. Sam's breaths are short and quick, as he bends down and picks up the angel blade. Serena could see the confused look on Jack's face.

Sam continues to breathe hard, his face pained as he pointed the blade at Jack. Jack's face scrunched up in hurt, afraid that Sam is about to kill him.

"Kill me," Sam offered, stunning Jack.

"What?"

"Kill me." He forced the blade into Jack's hand. "You can stop it, Jack. You can get your power back."

"No. I can't. I can't beat him." Jack's scared voice scorched Serena's heart.

"But you can." Jack backed away from Sam and Lucifer. "So can Serena."

"What?" Sam's confused.

"I know you can." Jack assured Sam.

"No… no… no…" Sam chanted. "Don't Jack."

Jack pointed the blade at his belly.

Tears slid down her cheeks and dripped onto her crystal and the crystal popped out of her chest, clanging onto the floor. Serena breathed in deeply as she could move once more. She scurried to Jack.

"I love you. I love all of you." Jack said, slowly pushing the blade into his belly. Luckily, Serena got to him in time. She stopped his hands from continuing.

"No." Jack met Serena's sparkling blue eyes.

She pulled out the blade. "It's not your time."

A bright white light invaded the room, blinding everyone. Serena gasped as her eyes paled, again.

Michael displayed his power by showing his wings as he stood in the room in Dean's body.

"Dean?" Sam choked out.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean assured Sam, it was him.

"You let my brother in," Lucifer bit out.

"Well, it turns out, he and I have something in common. We both want to gut your ass."

The fight between Dean and Lucifer started when Lucifer charged Dean. Dean brought up his foot, kicking Lucifer across the room. Lucifer smashed into pews, breaking them.

Dean swings his blade at Lucifer three times and missed each time. Lucifer disarms Dean by locking his arm in a tight hold, elbowing Dean in the face. Lucifer tossed Dean across the room. Dean gets up and both men fly towards each other until they're connected at the arms, punching each other repeatedly all over their bodies.

Sam sees the angel blade on the ground.

Lucifer has Dean by the shirt, continuously punching him. "Well, good try, Dean. I'll give you that buddy."

Sam grabbed the Arch Angel blade as Dean's being pummelled by Lucifer.

"I'm not just the powerful one. I am power." Lucifer taunted. "And I don't need a bloody damn blade to end you, pal."

"Dean!" Sam screamed.

"Bye-Bye Dean," Lucifer goes in for the killing blow by placing his hand on Dean's forehead, burning Michael's grace.

Sam threw the blade into the air and Dean catches it, stabbing Lucifer in the side. White light engulfs the room as Dean falls to the floor and Lucifer's grace burns up. Lucifer collapsed to the ground his wings blackened into ash around him.

Jack is holding Serena by the arm. "It's okay."

Serena's pale eyes stared at him. A single tear escaped. "He won't leave." She whispered.

"What?" Jack didn't understand her words.

Jack's hands fell away from Serena and he turned towards Sam and Dean. "Is he…?"

"Ya, he's dead." Sam rejoiced.

"Holy crap." Dean gushed out.

"You did it." Sam stepped towards Dean.

"No, no, we did it." Dean confirmed.

"We did it," Sam laughed, and they all joined in, but Serena.

Serena's pale eyes captured Dean's. "Master."

Her words shocked him, but then pain coursed through his stomach and he had no choice but to lean over.

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

Dean's trying to fight Michael, but he's losing.

"Master," Serena breathed again, strutting towards Dean.

"We had a deal!" Dean screamed. He's losing his body to Michael.

Serena lays her hand on Dean's shoulder. "Michael." She breathed.

Dean stood, his eyes a haunting blue. "Thanks for the suit."

Michael took Serena into his arms, kissing her passionately, before spreading his wings, and they flew off together.


	14. Chapter14

Chapter 13: Reunited

Dean's alone, watching everything through HIS eyes, and yet can't do a thing. He's a prisoner in his own mind, trapped as Michael uses his body to do unspeakable acts.

Like, touch his sister. Dean will admit that he'd slept with Serena in the past, but at the time he didn't know they're related, but after finding out he took on a more brotherly role.

He hated his fingers tickling down her back until he reached the crest of her buttocks. The soft-touch of her skin as it pushed against him. Yes, he could still feel his body, just unable to work it.

The fact that Serena allowed him to touch her so intimately had him nervous, but when he gazed upon her he saw a void in her pale eyes. Her movements are stiff as she obeyed even the simplest command that spewed from Michael's lips.

Dean fought for control of his body every chance he got, but the fight with Lucifer left him weak.

Michael's power trapped Dean's soul in the house of his childhood before the fire. Only he's alone. No mom, dad or Sammy to keep him company. It's just him and it's making him crazy.

There's no front door to the house and every window ARE his eyes. Dean's just a spectator, as Michael uses Dean's lips to lay butterfly kisses all over Serena's neck. He turned away from the window.

Dean's temper destroyed his prison, throwing chairs, tables and glass at the walls and windows, but the house stayed intact. Everything went back to the way it was.

Dean, for the first time felt vulnerable. He hated it. He's supposed to protect everyone he loved, making sure they're safe. How is he going to protect his family if he's stuck in his mind? A slave to Michael.

The lights in the lamps sparked blue, signalling Michael's presence.

There're times Michael joined him in his prison. It wasn't often, but it was more of a wellness call; Making sure Dean's comfortable, but he never stayed long.

Dean climbed the stairs, going to his room, kicking his toys out of the way. He paced the floor, thinking of ways to escape.

It's impossible when you're trying to escape from your own mind. He glanced out the window to see Serena half-covered with a blanket. Michael's over top of her. His eyes closed for a brief moment. Dean felt Michael shutter.

Dean swore again. "Dude, that's my sister!"

Thoughts of Sammy invaded his senses. Dean knew Sammy had a thing for Serena and not in a sisterly way, either. Sam never saw her in that light, even though it's wrong to fall for your half-sister, but Dean never judged them. They made a cute couple, and Dean would not deny them their attraction to each other. Was it Love? Dean couldn't say.

Dean remembered their talk the night Serena died. It was then that Sammy confessed his feeling for her, telling Dean of their one night of passion. Distraught and anguished rained across his face and Dean didn't have the heart to tell him he'd been with Serena too. No, he kept their night a secret. Sammy had enough to worry about.

It took weeks if not months to get Sammy out of his slump. He blamed himself and searched to know ends of a way to free Serena. He never gave up.

The worst thing for Sammy were the nightmares. Every night he'd dreamed of her saving his life, or he'd dreamed about her being chained and tortured by Lucifer in the pit. Those dreams kept the sweat upon his brow, until he stopped sleeping. After months of no luck, Sammy started to get his life in order. Like he did with Jessica's death, he focused his mind on killing monsters.

Dean often wondered if Sammy knew how much Serena adored him.

Dean had seen firsthand how much Serena cared for Sammy. She forfeited her own life to save Sammy from the pit.

Now, she's a prisoner in her own body, just like Dean and there's nothing they can do about it. They're both pawns in Michael's game. Dean picked up their voices.

"This body has more stamina than I'm used to." Michael enjoyed the sensations of his new meat-suit.

"Yes, master." Serena's voice is void of emotion. Her usual spark's gone.

"What happened at the church before I got there?" Michael asked.

"Lucifer was going to kill Sam and Jack." Dean heard a deep sadness in her voice when she said Sam's name.

"Ah, now that Lucifer is dead, the world is mine," Michael sighed, softly. "I can remake it to what it should be. No death. No crime. It will be better than the garden of Eden. It will be PURE."

Dean couldn't help but look out the window as Michael caressed Serena's collarbone. Dean had to do a double-take. Serena's scar's gone.

"Where's the burn mark?" Dean mused.

Serena was an anomaly to humanity. She not supposed to be born, but was.

"What is your purpose, Serena?" Dean whistled.

She didn't belong or made sense. God was surely playing with them.

First, God made Sam and Dean Lucifer and Michael's true vessels, then he created a girl who should never have existed and made her a pawn, a power conduit for either Michael or Lucifer. Both angels had a deep need for her as if they couldn't help themselves. It was more than procreation. Something deeper.

"Could God make Angels fall in love?" Dean mused.

Maybe God's playing a cruel practical joke, making angels love a mortal. "But is she really a mortal?"

That's the million-dollar question. She can bleed if she allows it, but she possesses power beyond that of a normal human to fight, but only if she has her crystal.

"Billy said she can never crossover. What did she mean by that?" Dean dared another glance out the window but saw nothing, only darkness.

"Michael must be asleep. Do angels sleep?" Dean questioned.

He heard rustling up in the attic as if someone's moving up there.

"No one's supposed to be here." Dean stormed out of his room and marched up to the attic.

He swung the door open, finding it empty. He stepped into the room and the door closed on its own accord. He turned around, grabbing the doorknob, trying to open it. The door wouldn't budge.

"No use. It's locked." Serena's voice invaded his ears.

Dean jerked his head around, finding Serena sitting on the floor underneath the window. She glowed an eerie silver.

"Who are you?" Dean's voice wavered.

"My, I knew you were dumb, but seriously!" Serena giggled. "It's me, Serena."

"How do I know it's really you?" Dean stepped closer to Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes and huffed, but didn't move from her seat.

"I slept with you when I was totally drunk and I don't remember a thing." Serena clipped.

"Really? Not even a bit." Dean had to admit it hurt his ego a little.

"You're a dumbass. Get over here so we can chat. I don't have a lot of time." Serena's voice held an edge to it. Her eyes skittered towards the window and Dean knew she wasn't kidding.

He sat across from her. "What's happening?"

"I put Michael to sleep," Serena whispered. "Angels don't sleep, so I can't hold him for long."

"Why are you with him?" Dean couldn't help the anger in his voice.

"He is my master," Serena stated matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you here?" Dean fidgeted.

"Cause there's a break in our link." Serena brought out her crystal. There's a split down the middle of it and blue dripped out the bottom. "Jack did something to me that left a tiny hole in my subconscious, allowing the true me to break through."

She pulled out a red ribbon. "But without my other crystal..." her voice trailed off.

Dean stiffened as tears flowed down her cheeks. She breathed deeply.

"If I don't get my original crystal back, I will disappear and you will forget me. My story will vanish and Sam would end up in the pit all those years ago."

"I don't understand?" Dean choked out, his tongue like leather in his mouth.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You're a lunkhead."

Serena took his index finger on his right hand and slid it down the crystal. The smooth texture of the crystal unnerved him, almost like it's not there. Bits of the crystal crumbled at his touch.

"This crystal is dying." Serena breathed out. "That means, I'm dying. I am the crystal."

"But... But..." Dean couldn't understand her words. It made little sense.

The attic shook and Serena eyed the window. "He's starting to wake. Take this." She wrapped his hand with the red ribbon.

"What's this for?" Dean watched as she knotted the ribbon.

"To escape." Serena finished. "I have to go." Serena's voice shook with fear.

"No! Don't..." But his last words choked in his throat as she disappeared from sight.

Dean's left alone in his mind again, anger burned through him and he hopped onto his feet and punched the wall. His hand didn't feel any pain, but the paint on the wall chipped. Dean scratched the chip when he noticed it.

"That's never happened before." Dean mused, his fingers playing with the ribbon.

An idea shot through his mind and he raced downstairs and faced the wall where the door should have been and started punching it. First, the paint peeled and cracks formed on the wall. Dean continued to hit it. It didn't matter if it took him a hundred years he would break through that wall and when he gets out he's going to kill Michael.

Dean's aware of Michael using his body to converse with Monsters that Dean hunted all his life. He hated the fact that Michael would dirty his hands with such filth, but still, Dean continued to punch. He will free himself. The hole in the wall is the size of a window. He's almost there.

Dean had no choice but to take a break hours later. His breathing laboured as he slumped to the floor. There's no blood on the ribbon that's wrapped around his hand, but his arm is sore.

"I won't forget you, Serena," Dean breathed.

"But where is Serena's crystal now? Why did Serena tell him she is the crystal?" Multiple questions shot out of his mouth, but they're left unanswered.

Dean knew Serena risked her life to save him, and he's going to make sure it counted. He got back onto his feet and started hitting again. Making the hole bigger.

_00000000000000_

"I've lost them." Sam shuffled around his room. He tossed a book onto his bed. First Serena and now Dean. "I have to get them back."

Guilt crawled up Sam's back as he unbuttoned his shirt. Serena's crystal lay silently around his neck. He found it in the church, and it was whole and brimming with Jack's power, but Jack couldn't use the crystal or retrieve his power from inside. The warmth from the crystal settled his heart, calming his rattled nerves. He lay down in bed and the crystal soothed his mind, allowing him to sleep and dream of Serena.


	15. Chapter15

Chapter 14: Serena's Death

Serena's nail pinged at her crystal and more pieces billowed away. The cracks were getting bigger and her body's getting weaker. It's only a matter of time until the crystal is nothing but sand, and Serena nothing but a forgotten memory.

She hid her crystal under her pink polka-dot dress as Michael lumbered into the room.

"Master?" Serena hated saying those words but her lips had a mind of its own.

Michael's power still coursed through her veins making her his pet, for now.

"It's time we kill those wretched hunters. I spotted Sam and Bobby west." Michael gritted his teeth. "They must die so I can make this world pure again."

Serena bit her tongue as she swallowed her protest of killing Sam.

"Let's go."

Michael wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest and Serena could hear Dean's heartbeat, praying that Dean will escape his prison soon.

Michael was right. Bobby and Sam were at the edge of a forest in North Dakota. Sam and Bobby didn't seem surprised when Michael and Serena landed before them.

No, they were ready, pulling out a gun with angel stopping bullets.

"Let them go!" Sam shouted. His voice rumbled in his chest. "Dean, can you hear me?"

"Dean's not here right now, can I take a message?" Michael mocked. "Think those puny little bullets will hurt me?"

"No, but it's worth a try." Bobby blew between his lips. He shot Michael's right leg.

Michael hissed in pain and found he couldn't move his leg. It's stuck!

"That'll hold ya for a bit," Bobby chuckled.

"Don't kill him, Bobby. Dean's still in there." Sam griped out. "I think it's time to get out of my brother's body."

"Serena, kill them!" Michael commanded.

Serena outstretched her arms. The edge of her palms touching as her hands stretch out. Blue power shot from her hands, blowing Bobby to the ground.

Sam rushed to Bobby to make sure he's still breathing. He breathed a sigh of relief, gazing as Bobby's chest moved up and down. His hazel eyes turned to glare at Serena as he straightened his posture.

"Stop this Serena. I don't want to hurt you." Sam untucked his gun and pointed it at Serena.

With a flick of her finger, the gun leapt out of his hand.

"I'm more of a hand to hand combat kinda girl." Serena teased, but her mind screamed for him to kill her. "No powers, no guns. Just the two of us."

Sam hesitated, unsure if she'd be true to her word.

"Fine."

A crooked smile broke Serena's face as she charged him, her fist swinging up, but it never connected with his chin. Sam blocked it with his arm.

"You tried that move once before." He smirked as he pushed her away.

She round-kicked him in the side. He wheezed, holding the spot where she hurt him.

"Guess I should show you new moves." Serena quipped back.

Serena goes for another kick to the ribs but Sam takes her leg and swings her around, throwing her against a tree.

Serena cried as half of her crystal breaks against the tree. It turns to sand.

Serena's heart sped up and her breathing became laboured as she tried to catch her breath.

Dying, she's finally dying.

Only one more hit and she'll be free from Michael's hold. The other half of the crystal still held her mind as she stood on shaky legs.

"You know." She breathed heavily. "Dean's been so gentle with me."

Sam stiffened, biting the inside of his cheek. He remembered Michael kissing Serena with Dean's lips in the church. That memory burned a hole in his heart.

"Don't you want to hear all the naughty things we've done?" Serena wanted him mad. The madder he got the harder he will fight.

Serena choked on her next words as she spied her crystal hanging on a chain around Sam's neck.

"This isn't you Serena." Sam gritted, trying to stay calm, but he's clenching his fists tightly.

"He has soft lips." Serena continued as she punched his right shoulder, then his left shoulder, before landing her last blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Sam hunched over but blocked her leg and swept her feet, making her fall onto her back. Sam straddled her.

"Stop this Serena!" He hissed at her.

Serena's fingers gripped the chain around his neck before licking her lips. "I can't. I have to save Dean."

Her words confused Sam and Serena uppercut his chin and he fell off her. She pounced on him and pummelled him in the face multiple times.

Blood spewed from his nose, but Sam couldn't look away from Serena's tearful eyes.

"Come back to me," Sam whispered, as blood slid down his face.

She took his right hand and brought it to her cheek. She closed her eyes knowing this is the last time they'll be together.

His fingers slipped down her face until he grabbed the chain around her neck. She punched him again as he tore the crystal from her. Sam's hand squeezed the crystal until it turned to dust, freeing Serena.

"Thank You," she mouthed.

One last punch to the face knocked Sam out. She didn't want him to be awake for this part.

"He's unconscious." Serena hid her crystal with Jack's power in her hand. She stood and faced Michael.

"Do we kill them now or take them prisoner, master?" Serena's eyes glowed blue with a tint of gold.

Michael did not notice the change in her eyes as he focuses his power to get the bullet out of his leg. It's slowly coming out.

Serena waltzed up to him and kissed him fearlessly.

"It's time." Serena stared into his eyes, but Michael had a sinking feeling that she's not talking to him. "Ready Dean?"

Dean smiled as his last punch opened a door wide enough for him to jump through. He saw that Serena was herself again when her words made it to his ears.

"I'm ready," Dean shouted.

As if hearing his words, Serena stabbed Michael in the neck with her crystal.

"I ain't your pet no more Michael. It's time to give Dean back his body!"

Just like Lucifer all those years ago she drove Michael out and his angel form floated in front of Dean's body.

"Time to go!" Serena screamed as she shot Michael back to heaven.

Her crystal overloads and breaks, turning to dust.

Dean smiled at Serena for a moment until blood spewed from her lips and he caught her as her legs gave out on her.

"No… No…" Dean cried. "Don't die."

Serena wheezed as more blood glittered her lips. "I'm sorry, but it's my time. I don't belong here anymore." Serena coughed.

"But Sammy, he needs you." Tears sparkled on his cheeks.

"He has you. You are his rock." Serena couldn't hold on much longer. "Just remember me."

Her body started to sparkle and shimmer and like her crystal, Serena turned in to dust and flew away on the wind.

Dean stared at the ribbon on his hand before he took it off and pocketed it in his jacket. He rushed over to Sam and saw that he's breathing.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean patted his cheek.

Sam scrunched up his nose. "Yes. What happened?"

"You don't remember. You were fighting Serena." Dean explained.

"Who's Serena?" Those words shocked Dean.

Serena's essence ended up in the white place. There's no walls, just endless white.

"Where am I?" Serena bit out.

"Between worlds." Billy popped beside her, answering her question.

"You said I couldn't crossover." Serena sighed. "Am I dead?"

"Yes and No." Billy supplied cryptically.

Out of the whiteness a big white naked guy with little wings ran out.

"Why is there a naked guy here?" Serena gulped.

The naked man engulfed her in a bear hug. Tears splashed onto her shoulder and she felt really uncomfortable in this guy's arms.

"Okay, Cupid. Let her go," Billy chided.

Cupid backed away, he wailed long and hard. "Such a hard life! It's all my fault."

Serena tilted her head sideways. "What does he mean by that?"

"Ever wonder why Lucifer never had your crystal and you did?" Billy pointed at Cupid. "He made sure that the night your mother had an affair that he gifted her with the crystal to pass onto you."

"Why?" Serena didn't know whether to thank him or cuss him out.

"To give you free will. Something you wouldn't have had if not for Cupid. That's why you could deny Lucifer."

It finally clicked in her brain. Without her crystal, Lucifer had to ask for permission to possess her, but Michael in apocalypse world already had a mirror copy of her crystal and tainted it with his grace and took away her free will. No wonder she was his pet.

"What happens now?" Serena choked out.

Billy pointed to the whiteness as it turned into a huge TV and she watched as time played back but without her.

She didn't save Sam from the pit and he came out without a soul. She watched their lives without her. She never saved them. She wasn't there at the church and Serena cried knowing she failed them.

"Why are you showing me this." Serena sobbed. "In the end I'm erased from time and everything I did was for nothing!"

"Not for nothing." Billy chided. "Your life with them was to train you. This way, you know how to use your crystal properly.

Serena wiped her eyes. " I don't have my crystal." She confessed.

Billy's lips twitched up as she held out her hand and the silver crystal glowed. The crystal floated into the air and made its home within Serena's body.

"What now?" Serena closed her hands over her heart, feeling the crystal pulse within her.

"You will be reborn into another world. One where Dean and Sam do not exist." Billy supplied, touching her left shoulder.

"Will I remember them?" Serena choked out.

"No." Billy's voice is soft. "I'm sorry."

A door appeared out of the whiteness and it opened. Inside the door, a woman stepped forth. She's dressed in a black fuku and a white bodysuit with a black choker around her neck and a tiara upon her brow. Her long hair is tamed in a half bun as the rest flowed down her back, touching her buttocks. In her hand she holds a key like staff.

"Is she ready Billy?" Her voice chimed like bells.

"Yes. Sailor Pluto. She will be stronger than any warrior before her." Billy stated proudly.

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. This woman looked like a character from her Sailor Moon manga.

"This can't be happening?" Serena swallowed hard.

"It's no mistake that you had a copy of our world in your possession. That manga was more than just a book. It gave you details of who you're supposed to be." Sailor Pluto stretched out her hand. "Come with me. It's time to be reborn again in a different world, a different timeline.

Serena's a little hesitant to take Sailor Pluto's hand, she turned back to the screen and her heart lurched in her chest. Sam's hazel eyes stared back at her and she longed to be with him.

"In another life." Sailor Pluto said reading her mind. "You will find your true love."

With those words, Serena grasped onto Sailor Pluto's hand.

Sailor Pluto dragged Serena through the time portal.

"Serena! Stop watching tv and clean your room!" Serena's mom yelled from the other room.

Serena rolled her eyes as she watched her favourite show Supernatural. Her favourite character is Sam. She loved his hazel eyes and dark hair.

She often fantasized about kissing Sam. She hated it when Sam sacrificed himself and went into the pit with Lucifer. She thought there should have been a better ending. Maybe Someone coming to Sam's rescue.

She flicked off the tv as her beeper chimed.

"Yoma at the starlight tower!" Lita cried over the beeper.

Serena jumped up and raced towards the tower, her fists itching for a fight.

"Moon Prism Power!" She shouted as red ribbons covered her body, changing her into the superhero Sailor Moon. Her blue eyes steel as a memory tugged at the back of her mind."I'll never forget!" She breathed out. Her crystal settled nicely in her broach.

Dean sat on the hood of his Impala staring up at the moon, fingering the red ribbon tied to his hand. "I will never forget you, Serena. Never."

Dean's voice echoed Serena's and in that moment they're minds linked between the two worlds. Both knowing that someday they will meet again.

The End!


End file.
